


Crossing Paths

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: There's a kidnapping or two, during which Krycek's new friends cross paths with Mulder and Scully. Some roughhousing and jealous grinding of teeth ensues...then relationship stuff.





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Crossing Paths by Carla Jane

29 October 1998

Title: Crossing Paths  
Author: Carla Jane  
Address:   
Rating: I'd say 'nc17' for language and foreplay. Slash ...Krycek/Mac, with suggestions of a few other (m/m, f/f & m/f) romances too.   
Date: finished in October of 1998  
Spoilers: A bit of movie spoilage and Alex's little problem from Terma, of course.   
Summary: X-files/Once a thief crossover. (NOTE: Nick Lea played Victor on that show) There's a kidnapping or two, during which Krycek's new friends cross paths with Mulder and Scully. Some roughhousing and jealous grinding of teeth ensues...then relationship stuff.  
Disclaimers: Chris Carter, Fox, John Woo, Alliance entertainment, and the various actors and writers own everything...no profit...etcetera, etcetera. You know the routine by now.  
Notes: Let's paint a picture...The trio of runaway shadow-government agents from 'Once a thief' (Li Ann, Mac, and Victor) have a house and a business in Atlantic City, courtesy of Alex and his rather powerful crime family. Alex lives with them, and sleeps with Mac...on and off.   
This follows my other story 'Re-established contact' which followed my 'Hong Kong' stories but you don't need to read those to understand this one. Victor and Alex are twins, separated at birth (an old stand-by, but useful) by a Russian spy network and recently reacquainted. 

* * *

Crossing Paths, part 1  
By Carla Jane  


Autumn, 1998

Victor had been tracking his kid sister's progress by phone and computer since the moment his twin, Alex, sent word she was headed their way. Victor confirmed that she got onto her flight in India. He knew her arrival time and he also made sure that she checked in to her hotel room in New York. That's where the group was gathering. The 'Leadership Corp' had chartered a bus to take twenty shining examples of their work to Washington, D.C. in an attempt to show how worthwhile a cause their organisation was to fund. Each one of the teens were confirmed boarding the bus on the New York representative's log, which he promptly e-mailed ahead, to an account Victor had already hacked in to. As soon as Alice arrived at the hotel in Arlington Victor intended to discreetly contact her. He knew the hotel, the room number, and her future phone extension already. Somewhere before Baltimore on I-95 everything went to hell.

Victor had hauled his partners, Mac and Li Ann, out of a meeting with a high profile client in a state just short of panic to help him try and figure out what was going on. Between the three of them they turned up some garbled police radio reports, the fact that the FBI had been called in, and a location of the hospital the 'survivors' were being taken to. There were, strangely enough, no accident reports on the radio, just a slight traffic slow up being reported.

So despite repeated warnings from Alex about keeping Victor extremely low profile where the Feds and the police were concerned, they drove right into the middle of an investigation.

"At least stay in the car, Victor." Li Ann argued reasonably. "Mac and I will go into the hospital. We'll find out what happened." She promised. 

"They said 'survivors'..." Victor had demanded the right to drive. He had to do something.

"Take it easy." Mac reached forward to brush his hand down the shoulder of Victor's battered leather jacket. "She's most likely in there raising trouble with the nurses right now." He guessed. "Then all we'll have to do is haul her out and everything will be fine."

They were approaching the hospital now.

"We'll be back out as soon as we get details." Li Ann said. "You need to stay out of sight Victor. Alex would freak if he found out how close to D.C. you are. You're fingerprints might get you out of jail...but we don't have time for that right now." Li Ann popped her seatbelt. "Park in the first level of the garage as near the door as you can get...and wait for us."

"Wait...crap." His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "I need to do more." He argued.

"Then try Alex's cell phone again. He should be landing soon." Mac slid over to the passenger side as the car pulled up to the curb by the main doors of the hospital. "You've got to trust us, Victor." He soothed. "Be ready to leave quickly. We may have to swipe some classified stuff...or remove someone quickly." Mac shoved the door open and awkwardly unfolded his long frame from the back seat.

Li Ann had an easier time. "We could pass for officials." She remarked. 

They had dressed to impress their client this morning. Alex was constantly buying Mac and Li Ann expensive, designer clothes. "Maybe we should just fake out one of the cops. Tell him we're Feds."

"Nay, they'll actually look at our badges." Mac shoved the car door shut. "I say we talk to some civilians...and maybe try for a written report or two."

Li Ann nodded. "You sit tight." She repeated her warning to Victor one more time then knocked her door shut with her hip.

They shook themselves into order, tugging their overcoats straight, before heading up the stairs into the hospital. The trick was looking like you belonged there.

Without getting too close to the reception desk, Mac flipped open then snapped shut the folder that he kept his private investigator's licence in. "The kids from the bus?" He asked the receptionist, tucking the ID back inside his breast pocket.

She pointed to the elevators. "Fourth floor. Go left. End of the hall."

Mac nodded his thank you and gestured for Li Ann to precede him.

"We should have a plan." Li Ann spoke as the elevator lifted them.

"We do. Get in, find out what's going on, and get out." Mac smarted off.

The doors opened on a semi-crowded hallway. Li Ann counted three uniforms and altogether too many suits. "This way." She paced down one of least congested corridors. "Keep your ears open." Li Ann glanced sideways into each of the rooms as they walked. She picked one by gut instinct. It had three teenage boys and no officials were present.

All three of the young men straightened, probably because a beautiful woman had entered, but it might just be they were responding to the suits.

"Sorry guys." Mac pulled out a pad and pen. "I know it's been difficult but we need to get your statement."

"Again?" One with a bandage on his forehead whined out a complaint. "Can't you people use a photocopy machine, fer Christsakes."

Li Ann wasn't above batting her heavy lashes at the reluctant teen. "Where exactly was the bus...if you could start from there?" She asked sweetly.

"Just past Philadelphia." One of the others offered.

"It was too weird." The youngest looking the trio shook his blonde head. "The bus just stopped. I didn't even feel it breaking. It just stopped."

"What about the other vehicles on the highway?" Mac asked. "Did one of them hit you?"

"That's just it. There weren't any other cars around. Don't you folk even talk to one another?" The head wounded one demanded.

"The driver was cursing and trying to start the bus again. That's when everything started to shake. I was thinking 'earthquake', but that can't be right."

"All the gear fell out of the overheads. One of the girls screamed. The pretty redhead in the back, Rhonda."

The three teens shifted the narrative between them.

"It got real bright."

"The bus tipped onto its side and everybody fell all over."

"Then there was a roar that made my ears ache. I passed out." The blonde offered.

"We all did." The third boy elaborated. "A fucking transport must have hit us or something." He sounded unconvinced.

"Next thing I knew some people were breaking windows to haul us out of there...drive-by people. They'd all parked on the shoulder of the highway."

"That's when we noticed all the girls were missing...except Irene, Mrs Standish. She's one of the chaperones. Just the girls were gone." He touched his forehead gingerly. "Then the cops showed up and called for ambulances."

Li Ann and Mac's expressions had both gone stony in dread. "How long do you think you were out?" Mac questioned. "Rough guess."

"Don't know." The blonde's mouth crunched. "Not long, less than a half hour I guess...maybe just a few minutes. I don't know."

"Excuse us." Li Ann jerked her head, indicating that she and Mac should step out into the hall. Mac considered Li Ann the master of the whispered shout, and he got it full force as soon as they were out the door. "This is a whole lot more complicated than we thought. We'll need copies of the official reports, somewhere to start looking...this isn't just a random act. It's a well organised kidnapping, Mac. We need to call Alex and get some help here. Victor's going to go ballistic. We need all the information we can get our hands on."

Mac was just about to offer some suggestions when a voice from down the hallway solved their problems, as if by a miracle.

"No way!" A young man shouted. "I'm the agent in charge here and there is no way I want you and your wacked out ideas anywhere near this investigation."

"I want his briefcase." Li Ann decided with a wicked smile.

The twenty-something Suit was holding that very object behind him, as if he were shielding it from two other agents; an older, taller man that seemed vaguely familiar to Mac, and a short red haired woman.

"I heard what's going on up here, Spender, and I'm not going to let you sweep this under the rug for him." The older agent wasn't quite yelling, but his voice carried through the halls.

"This is my case. Go back to your own duties and stay out of my way."

"You could use the help." The woman reasoned.

"I don't need your kind of help." The one in charge backed away. "I can handle this."

"I'm not going to let you cover this up, Spender." The other agent stated aggressively.

"I don't know how you come up with these conspiracy theories of yours but I don't want any part of them." Spender pointedly turned his back on the pair and went to the nurses' station. He sat his briefcase on the desk, took a quick peek inside, and then requested. "I'd like to see...Ronald Devalley...next." The uniformed woman looked decidedly uncomfortable about the scene that had just been acted out. "Room 4039, sir." She glanced curiously over his shoulder at the other agents.

The mixed pair of Feds were consulting in low tones as Spender went where the nurse had directed.

Li Ann flicked her finger at the one in charge. They followed, keeping a careful eye on the rest of the officials who were loitering about. "He's wearing your suit." Li Ann observed quietly, meaning the loud one.

"Yeah, well...it looks like you and the redhead share the same labels too." Mac had to admit, the short one was a nice little package, if a bit on the frosty looking side.

They slipped past and down the other corridor. "No need to hurt him." Li Ann halted just before the doorway Spender had entered. She wanted the man to get well into his interview and thoroughly distracted. "Any ideas?"

"None that don't leaving him screaming for help the moment we walk out." Mac admitted. He discreetly drew his gun. "I could cold-cock him. I'll be gentle...and we're in a hospital if it hurt him too much."

"If it's like the other room, there's a bathroom just inside. The door is fairly solid." Li Ann whispered. "Toss him and whoever is in the room in there and hook a chair under the door. We don't need to get fancy." She said logically. "Here. This is a little cliche, but effective." She pulled the scarf from her collar and wrapped it around the lower half of Mac's face. "Try to keep the Fed's back to you if you can."

Li Ann stood lookout. Mac wasn't nearly as quick as she wanted.

"That's not the best idea we've ever had and it won't hold them for long." Mac glared back into the room. "You take the briefcase so I can plead ignorance if someone stops me." He handed it over. "We should split up...make sure one of us gets back to the car to tell Vic what's going on." Mac grinned. "Promise you'll bail me out of jail before Alex gets home. I need time to pretty myself up." 

"Jerk. Meet me in the garage." Li Ann headed out, noting in passing that the pair of agents Spender had been arguing with were gone. She decided to duck into main washroom and ditch the case in favour of simply taking the files she needed from inside. It would be a lot less conspicuous. Li Ann locked herself into one of the stalls and shifted quickly through the papers. There was the police report, a few statements, and everything else she could use in a thick, carefully labelled folder. It was all in impeccable order for that matter. Lord, this guy was anal. Li Ann took out the case folder and left everything else intact for when Spender recovered his property.

The muffled sound of a cell phone ringing and a brief word came along with the creak of the heavy bathroom door opening. "Where did you disappear to?" The woman's voice was both annoyed and resigned. "What did you need out of the car?" 

There was a pause, then a gasp. "Krycek...in the garage? Alex Krycek?"

Li Ann froze, straining her ears. Someone had mistaken Victor for his twin brother, just as Alex had feared.

"Just watch him. Keep him there. No, don't do anything stupid. Don't go near him until I get there."

Li Ann pushed out of the stall and went through the motions of washing her hands. It was the red haired Fed from the hallway.

"I'll call for back-up...but..." The agent snorted. "We have to trust somebody. No I won't tell Spender. I'll call Skinner. We'll need a safe house too. He won't last two minutes in jail. Just keep Krycek pinned down. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't touch him." She repeated, yet again.

Li Ann scooped up the file with still damp hands. She and the redhead exchanged brief nods as unfamiliar colleagues might do. The Fed then set to punching in another number on her cell phone and Li Ann departed. 

As soon as the washroom door blocked her from view Li Ann broke into a full tilt run for the nearest exit.

||||||||||||||

In the first level of the underground Fox Mulder stood behind a pillar and fumed. He watched his long time opponent fidget and squirm in the driver's seat of a running car. Eight teenage girls, missing without a trace. It stank of the syndicate Krycek worked for, and his presence here at the hospital practically confirmed it. Mulder's fingers itched. He just knew if he didn't do something Krycek would be gone before Scully could get here, slipping back into the shadows he lived in. Mulder decided. He drew his gun and keeping low behind the parked cars, he edged his way forward. It was too easy. All of Krycek's attention seemed to be on the pedestrian door. He was waiting, rather impatiently, for someone without minding what else was going on. Only the fact Mulder had gotten turned around trying to find the vehicle they came in and had entered through the car ramp had saved him from walking right into Krycek's intense surveillance. Something Scully would be doing any minute. Scully would understand. He couldn't let Krycek bolt if the wrong person came out first. 

Mulder crawled around and crept up the side of the idling car. Nothing could feel better than resting the tip of his gun barrel just behind one of those tapered ears. "Hey Krycek." He drawled, enjoying the moment. "You know the drill. Hands where I can see them. No sudden moves."

That dark head started to turn.

Mulder dug into the pale skin. "Don't do it. Hands up and out of the car. NOW!" He reached forward, opening the door with his left hand. 

At least it wasn't that damned shit eating, 'I know something you don't know' grin of amusement on Krycek's face. Still, Mulder wanted to slap the blank expression the other had turned on him right off that too pretty face.

"This is a misunderstanding." Victor climbed slowly out of the car. He had been told to run like hell if anyone ever mistook him for Alex Krycek, but calm obedience seemed the safest course right now.

"Don't Krycek." Mulder shoved his gun hard into the other's ribs, meaning to leave a bruise. "Don't move. Don't even breath." Mulder leaned in. The first place he checked for a gun was the back of Krycek's jeans. It had been a favourite stash point in the past.

"You're hurting me." Victor complained in a calm tone.

"Good." A pat down turned up a full holster, one gun on either side of the younger man's chest and another piece in an ankle strap. "You're packing more heat than usual, Krycek." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Mulder cringed. He was kneeling before the other, face at groin level. Strangely enough the straight line didn't provoke the expected leer and sexual comeback. Mulder straightened, tossing the third gun after the others, far out of reach. "What's been done to those girls? Who are you waiting for?"

"I'm not Krycek." Victor stated definitely.

Mulder lost it, slamming the flat of his hand into the other's forehead with as much force as he could muster. "Tell the truth, damn it." A slap to the cheek. "For once in your pathetic life..." Mulder pressed forward with his whole body, bending the other painfully backwards over the half-open car door.

Sooty lashes lowered as green eyes looked pointedly down, drawing attention to the erection digging into one of Victor's denim covered hips.

Mulder's jaw tightened in embarrassment. "You lying, murdering..." An abrupt pull away and a stunning backhand blow finished the sentence.

Victor had enough. He blocked the next attempted smack and tried to disarm the older man with a quick thrust.

The jab into his armpit staggered Mulder but he doggedly hung on to his weapon. Wincing, the FBI agent took a step back, extending his arm and aiming his gun right at the other's head. "I should kill you this time." Mulder threatened. "Close your eyes, bastard." The kick to his kidneys from behind flattened the agent to the concrete floor. His gun skidded away.

"Are you all right, Victor?" Li Ann settled into a ready stance, waiting for the man to stand back up.

"Sore." Her partner whispered.

Li Ann glared down at the Fed. "Get the fuck up so I can knock you down again, pok gai."

Mulder shifted, going for his own ankle piece, covering the action with babble. "New girlfriend, Krycek...don't get used to it. The guys in the Federal pen are looking forward to your arrival."

"We've got to go Victor. Another one is coming." Li Ann tossed Mulder a contemptuous look then dared a brief touch to Victor's forehead. "It's bruising. What did he do to you?"

Mulder finally pulled his spare and climbed to his feet. "You're both under arrest." He announced.

Li Ann smiled in delight then exploded across the space between them, kicking the gun half way across the garage. "You..." She fisted into his ribs. "...hurt my..." A thump to the shoulder. "...friend."

Mulder collapsed again with a broken groan of pain.

"FREEZE! FBI! NOBODY MOVE!" 

"It's about time you got here." Mulder stretched his lanky frame painfully.

"Step away from him." Scully ordered the other woman. "Up against the car. Assume the position." The gun in her two handed grip gestured. "You okay?"

"Among other things, I think my masculine pride is sprained." Mulder got up, a lot more slowly this time. "I like your partner, Krycek. Maybe we should double date some time."

"Tset ha." Li Ann snarled.

"Find a gun." Scully suggested. "I phoned Skinner. He's calling in a team we can trust but it may take a bit of time."

"Too bad we're on such a tight schedule, sweetie." Cold metal touched the nape of her neck. "No time to play, so sorry." Another gun cocked over her shoulder pointed Mulder's way. "And yes, my aim is excellent with both hands." Mac's voice was sparkling with amusement. "Disarm her Li Ann."

"It's like a bloody game of dominoes." Victor straightened his jacket out. "Please tell me we've got the last piece."

"Only for the moment. You heard her."

"Yeah." Victor ran in the direction that his guns had been tossed, gathering them. He holstered his back up gun and one of his regular weapons.

"You're not going to get away with this, Krycek." Mulder snarled.

"They're looking for Alex." Li Ann explained to Mac as she finished her pat down of the female agent. She flipped open the badge she had found and froze. The oriental woman's eyes lifted to stare at the woman's face. "This says you're Dana Scully. It says, oh fuck...damn it to...Jesus fucking Christ!" She burst into an unusual flood of profanity that startled her male partners.

"Your reputation precedes you, Scully." Mulder observed, almost amused despite the situation.

Li Ann spun around. "Then...you're Mulder?" She questioned.

Mac's guns dipped immediately. "Mulder?" He repeated, stepping a little to one side so he could see better.

Victor drew a bead on the female agent and pulled out his second gun to cover the male during the others' break in concentration. "What's going on?"

"You're Mulder?" Mac raked his dark eyes over the other man. "You're his Fox...Fuck!" Mac looked down at himself then back up at the agent. "The manipulative, little bastard. He's fucking dressing me like you. My naughty demon is going to pay bigtime for this one."

"Tick, tick!" Victor kicked opened the car door all the way.

Mulder dismissed the tall, abusive one and turned back on his original target. "I want those girls back, Krycek."

"I'm not Krycek, damn it. Jeez, you and Mac both. I am not and will not be Alex for you. Get it through your thick skulls....What girls?" Victor suddenly switched tracks.

"The ones from the bus that your buddies took. Don't play stupid with me." Mulder growled.

"The girls in the bus...Someone's taken my sister?" Victor asked in confusion. "What are you talking about, Fed? Where's my sister?" Victor lunged forward, snagging hold of Mulder's lapels. "What do you know about my sister?"

Mulder looked totally devastated. "This is surreal. This isn't happening" He struggled rather weakly, in shock at the words.

"Victor, stop it! Don't hurt him." Strange words coming from Li Ann so soon after she'd kicked his ass. "Alex will completely flip out if you hurt him, Victor." She dragged him back, planting herself between the two men. Li Ann met 

Mulder's hot glare without showing any fear. "You want Alex Krycek, Agent Mulder. Fine. Come with us. We'll take you to him."

"NO!" Mac roared. "No. No. No. He's not coming with us. No way."

"Quiet Mac."

"Mulder, don't even think about it." Scully warned. "It's a trick."

"Mac take shotgun. Victor, drive." Li Ann had the air of someone used to being obeyed. "Come on Agent Mulder." She invited, pointing to the back seat. "You want Alex." She stated. "We're meeting up with him this afternoon."

"Mulder..." Scully warned.

Li Ann frowned. "Her too if it'll make you feel better."

The other doors had been slammed. Li Ann got in the back and slid all the way over. Victor shoved the gear into drive and revved the engine. Mulder's jaw tightened and he grabbed the rear door.

"No way. You are not going to ditch me this time." Scully moved faster, wedging herself into the centre of the back seat.

Victor hit the gas before Mulder had properly closed the door from the inside. They peeled out of the garage and around the corner before his driving evened out.

"If Alex doesn't rip you up and back for this I will." Mac grouched angrily from the front seat without turning around. 

"Tuck the personal stuff away Mac. There are more important things than your jealous snit going on right now. I know what I'm doing." Li Ann pulled the file out from inside the waistband of her skirt after considerable contortions. She dropped the papers into Scully's lap. "You're the investigators. Tell us what all this means."

"Where did you get this file?" Scully opened the folder.

"We took them from one of your guys. Pointy face, dark hair...you were arguing with him in the hospital hallway. Spender, you called him."

"You stole Spender's case file?" Mulder reached, sounding amused.

"We needed information." Li Ann excused. "Victor's sister was on that bus."

"LI ANN!" The driver shouted. "Where is Alice?"

"Mac, fill Victor in on what we've got so far. Victor mind the road or let Mac drive." She ordered.

Scully lifted a brow at the imperious tone of the interaction then returned her attention to the papers slowly spreading across her and Mulder's laps.

Mac glared out the window, dryly outlining what the teens in the hospital had told them. "Those two were trying to get in on the investigation." Mac wound down. "Maybe they know more."

Victor spared some attention for the pair of newcomers. "And you know them?" He asked.

"Him. I know OF him." Mac clarified. "Alex has some kind of bizarre history with Mulder. Speaking of which, did you get hold of him...Alex I mean."

"Out of range the message said last time I tried." Victor frowned. "Where are we going?" He contemplated possible routes. "Not back to the house, not with a couple of Feds in tow."

"Get onto I-95." Mulder had obviously been listening in. "We need to go to the site and look around."

Mac glared over his shoulder. "You're not in charge here, G-man." He warned.

Still, Victor made the requisite turns to head for the highway.

Mac sulked, pulling out his cell phone so he could try Alex again. It rang through this time.

Alex's husky voice answered eventually. "Da, chto eto za?"

"Eh ta Mac, shalava."

On the other end of the connection Alex sighed indulgently. "Cute, baby. Has Stacey been giving you language lessons?"

"Nyet. You always answer your cell phone the same way and I've heard it from both sides too many times. Although, Stacey did clue me in on the 'shalava' part...what does that word mean anyway?"

Alex chuckled. "I'd rather you didn't know."

Mac regretted having to drop the playful tone of the conversation, but it had to be. "We've got big trouble here, Demon. We're not going to be taking off out to party tonight after all. Where are you?"

"Customs. What trouble?"

Mac grimaced. "Allegra and seven other girls got snatched off the bus, in transit. The whole situation is just plain weird. The FBI is in on it..." He hesitated. "Li Ann, AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT..." Mac raised his voice. "...has drafted a couple of Feds to help us find out what happened."

Alex made a soft, distressed noise. "Feds?"

Mulder was staring intently at Mac with a grim expression. Mac sneered, curling up his top lip.

"Will you two knock it off." Victor snapped, noticing the interaction.

"Yeah, Feds." Mac acknowledged to the cell phone. "An exquisite little redhead and your ex." He announced. "Where do you want to hold the happy reunion?"

Alex was cursing in yet another of his vast repertoire of languages. 

"Where are you now?" He finally became coherent.

"Just onto I-95, headed towards Philly."

"I'll grab a rental and meet you at a bar that's just off the highway. It's called the Red light." Alex reeled off the directions, which Mac passed to Victor.

"Got it, lover." Mac used the endearment on purpose, making sure Mulder heard it. "See you there." He disconnected. 

||||||||||||||||

In the parking area of the rental agency a young blonde woman stared in shock at the man just walking into the office. When the Director had very casually asked her to come to D.C. Jackie had expected a rather dull week. It seemed to her that if the Agency's three runaway operatives went to all the trouble of playing dead and disappearing without anything more than the clothes on their backs...then they wouldn't likely to be stupid enough to show up somewhere they were expected to be. The Director wanted Jackie to shadow Victor's younger sister around on the off chance Victor would try to make contact with the girl. It was a thin straw, the Director knew that, or the assignment would be official instead of personal favour. 

The last thing Jackie Janczyk expected of this little jaunt to Washington was to hit pay dirt within an hour of landing. Still, she'd know that face anywhere. As clear as the day was bright, Victor, the oldest of the missing agents, stood at the counter filling out a form. She could either confront Victor right now or tail him in hopes that he would point her in the direction of his confederates.

The Director's gratitude was going to be delicious. It would be a shame to wait the whole week before earning that satisfying praise and she didn't want to risk loosing Victor. Jackie decided to take what fate had handed her and turn everything official before Victor could shake her off. It was just a matter of deciding the right moment to take him. Fortunately Victor was usually pretty easy to tip off balance if you took him by surprise. Life on the run didn't seem to be disagreeing with Victor but it had altered him rather dramatically. His regulation short hair was growing out to a flattering, glossy fall.

The second-skin black leather pants, satiny shirt and decorated leather jacket were a startling change from his old 'off duty cop' look. His choice of vehicles was unexpected as well. No clunky pick-up truck or practical sedan. Instead Jackie watched him stride to a 'fast as legal' sports car. He popped the trunk, dropping in a compact laptop and awkwardly shrugging out of the shoulder strap of his suitcase.

Jackie drew her gun and sidled closer, using parked rental cars as cover. A quick look around showed that this part of the lot was mostly deserted. Once she was close enough for him to hear it, Jackie made her gun click out a warning. She expected a quick turnabout with a certain amount of shock. Instead, he calmly closed the trunk and casually shifted in order to look at her. With him almost leaning on the car, they faced each other. Brows lifted over cool green eyes. He swept an appraising leer from her blonde hair down to her heels then back up again to meet her gaze. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

Jackie wrapped herself in sarcasm. "Y'know, Victor, I was like...totally miffed you didn't even say good-bye. I thought we were buds."

Alex smiled. Her half-familiar face clicked into its proper memory cell. Jackie Janczyk, a novice agent who had been sort of working with his trio at the Agency before Alex had liberated them. Most importantly, Jackie had assumed he was Victor so she was completely unprepared for his level of play. "Hey, short notice and all...I never got round to mailing out my change of address cards. Sorry."

Her stance was loose, relaxed. "The Director is SO mondo pissed with you guys." Jackie warned. "Speaking of which, where are Mac and Li Ann?" She was pleased in one way by Victor's calm acceptance of her but his reactions were all twisty compared to what she remembered of him.

"Together. Somewhere. Not with me." Alexei put a full dose of bitter venom in the statement. He sulked, letting some of his newly lengthening hair dangle forward into his lashes. "It all fell apart after about a month. We were fighting all the time. They left one night."

Jackie was frowning and had taken a step closer. "They ditched you to do the happy couple thing? Poor baby."

"Don't." He heaved a sigh. " I've had it with running...but, listen...I had to work my ass off, literally..." A grimace emphasised that. "...to get the money for this trip, Jackie." Alexei locked eyes with her, doing his best to look tired and defeated. "Can we at least go see Alice once before you take me home?" 

Jackie brows had drawn completely together and her scarlet mouth turned down at the corners. "I'll have to check in with her majesty." She temporised. "Though I doubt the Director is going to be in a mood to grant you any favours, Vic." Her blue eyes had noticed his dog collar now. "Jeez, Vic. What kind of crap have you gotten into?" It blurted out.

Alex actually smiled. His artificial arm slammed out, knocking Jackie's gun from her loose grip. He kicked hard into her kneecap, dropping the blonde to the pavement, then planted one foot on Jackie's chest while he drew his own weapon. The pose reeked of an execution. "Deeper shit than you've ever swam in, little girl." Alexei finally answered her question. "I'd just as soon kill you." He warned at the tensing of her body. "It's so much tidier that way. I wouldn't have to watch my back. The only down side is that Victor is such a fucking boy scout. If he ever found out I'd off-ed you without a good reason he'd climb up onto that moral high horse of his and I'd have to spend a few days grovelling for forgiveness. Personally, I prefer to save those kind of games for the bedroom." Alex laughed. "So you be a good little lapdog and take the Director a message. 'Kay? You describe this little encounter and me. I do believe she'll remember me. Then you tell her that her that Alex has extended his protection over her three wayward children and unless she stays away I will be forced to do some damage...even more, this time." The pointed toe of his footwear dug in. 

"Got that, sweetheart?"

"Ya huh." Jackie gasped out confirmation.

"Pity I don't have more time. You and I could have some fun, but...the M'sera is not very good at sharing her toys and I'm in a hurry at the moment. Sorry about this, little pretty." He apologised, then his boot lifted off her chest and kicked out, catching Jackie's temple.

The sound of his car screeching out was lost in a daze of pain.

||||||||||||||||||

Expecting a run of the mill roadhouse, the small group was shocked to be halted at the entrance of the Red Light by a beefy bouncer in a two piece suit. "I'm sorry, I think you ladies have stopped at the wrong place." The wide man said politely, concentrating on Scully and Li Ann. "Maybe I could give you directions if you're lost."

Dana Scully's chin lifted and she glared an ice storm at the man. Mulder winced in sympathy. He'd been on the receiving end of her 'Doctor Scully' look too many times over the years.

"We're not lost." Victor defended, stepping between the small agent and her intended prey. "We're meeting someone here. We followed his directions. This IS the Red Light, right?"

The bouncer finally looked past the two women to take note of Victor, Mac and Mulder. His attention lingered longest on Mac, taking in the two earrings and the sulky pout Mac was absently aiming at Mulder's back. The bouncer relented with some hesitation. "If you folks cause any trouble I'll kick your asses out of here." He warned, stepping out of the dark archway to let them enter.

It was hard to be sure in the dim lighting but the bar seemed to have an antique theme. Old wood and porcelain decorations abounded. Cool music with a subtle Celtic overtone flowed through the half-light covering any quiet conversations. The sparse population was most likely due to the time of day.

Li Ann broke into an amused laugh, a warm comfortable sound. "Alex is being funny." She sounded indulgently delighted. "Something about you two brings out the brat in him." She told the federal agents. "This is a gay bar." Li Ann explained in a low tone when they stared blankly.

Scully huffed gently and rolled her eyes. Victor looked around, a weary sigh escaping him.

Mac let spill a peal of laughter. "See anything you like Mulder?" He asked, noticing they were drawing some covert attention from the inhabitants of the roadhouse.

"Will you grow up." The older man snapped, glancing about. Most of the men seemed to be middle level business types. They nursed drinks in the half-light at small round tables.

The notable exception to the quiet restraint was at the bar, where several men clustered around a lounging leather-clad figure. As the incoming group crossed the floor a hesitant hand settled on the curve of snug black that covered the other man's ass. The grope was batted casually away.

"Demon." Mac whispered, his breath catching painfully. "He's so fucking beautiful."

The others followed Mac's line of sight to where five different men were hitting on Alex, despite the Russian's cool indifference to the attention. 

Chilly green eyes swept across the room finally noticing the arrival of his companions. Those same eyes then lit up with fire.

Alex's flock of admirers drifted away, seeing they had lost any chance. 

Li Ann, watching for it, cringed in empathy for Mac. Alex had smiled upon sighting his lover but the Russian absolutely blazed when Mulder's presence registered.

"I've been waiting too long." Amazingly, his purr carried across the room.

"We stopped at the site." Victor ignored the double meaning and carelessly stepped into Alex and Mulder's exchange of stares.

Li Ann felt like kissing Victor in gratitude at the interruption. Unfortunately, the tall Fed didn't appreciate the gesture and pushed past to walk over to the bar.

"You sneaky, duplicitous bastard..." Mulder snarled. "What kind of game are you playing this time?"

"It's lovely to see you too, Foxy." Alex closed the remainder of the distance, speaking not three inches from the other's face and matching Mulder glare for glare.

Mac visually fumed, his fists clenching. 

Victor cut in once more, this time physically levering Alex backward to get between the two men. "You couldn't pick a ruddy McDonalds. Cripes Alex. This is serious business." He complained to his twin.

"I know Victor." The Russian half turned, reaching behind himself to pick his laptop off the bar. "It's not that I'm being flippant, I just knew about this place and how handy it is. I'm worried about Allegra too."

"Alice." Victor corrected automatically.

"She told me to call her Allegra." Alexei insisted. "And I'm a great respecter of any alias, especially where family is concerned." He turned the rest of the way to speak to the bartender. "We'll be in the party room. Send back some chips and chicken...spring water and iced tea." Alex pushed away to walk over to Mac's side.

"Nice outfit." The tall thief commented, taking in the snug leather. "You must have had help getting into it."

"And I'll need more to get out again." Alex frowned. "Hey, I was expecting us to spend the night partying with Allegra...not a kidnapping." With the briefest of side-glances at Mulder, he rocked up onto his toes and offered his mouth to Mac.

The younger man took the moment to establish his claim, threading the fingers of one hand into Alex's inky hair and inflicting a bruising kiss on the shorter man. Mac caught hold of Alexei's ass with his free hand, squeezing, and grinding their bodies tight together. He didn't ease off until a gulp for air became necessary. "Your hair is getting so long, lover. I like it."

Laying a steadying hand on Victor, Li Ann spoke. "They haven't seen each other in three weeks." She reminded the ex-cop when he started to look annoyed.

"The case Krycek." Scully prodded, unimpressed with the display.

"Yeah." Alex broke away from Mac to point to a shadowed doorway in the back of the barroom. "Was there any scorched earth near the site?"

"Yes, but no radiation." The forensics team was still working on a few more details when we left." Scully provided. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Alexei didn't quite laugh as he led the way to the private room. "Despite Mulder's theories, the consortium and I do not have a finger in every single evil thing that happens on the face of the planet."

"Not for lack of effort, I'm sure." Mulder had used his long legs stride forward faster than most of the others. Entering the room right after Krycek, he took the opportunity to roughly shove Alex to one side, knocking him into a chair.

Startling his newer companions, the Russian accepted the casual violence without complaint.

"We need to consider who was taken." Scully, unsurprised by the scene, settled at the long dining table. "This all could be an elaborate cover to grab one or two of the girls for ransom."

Alex placed his computer on the table and snapped it open. "Unfortunately, she's right...although ransom might not be the motivator." He confirmed. "We've been careful but there's a chance someone made the connection and this might be about Allegra...and me."

"Or another girl. There were eight of them." Li Ann pulled out the list. 

Mulder was frowning at the Russian, having finally noticed there was something odd about the way his left arm was moving. The sudden realisation was like a light going on behind his eyes. "Your arm, Krycek..."

Alex looked up with a narrow warning glare. "What about it?"

"Tunguska?" Mulder asked.

"Big fucking surprise, eh, Mulder...I don't want to talk about it, okay."

The FBI agent frowned and withdrew a short distance to contemplate his discovery. His expression twisted through a range of emotions.

"Do you want me to type for you, Alex?" She offered, trying to turn the other man's attention back to the subject at hand.

"You wouldn't be able to read the documents, beautiful. Some code, some Russia, some other languages...some all gobbled together." He shook his head. "And it tosses up password requests for almost every command. I may be slow, but I know what I'm doing." Alex lifted his real hand to the keyboard. The other one required too much concentration to move the fingers and typing was easier without it. "You might want to sift through the list of people who pulled over to help, find out if they're all valid identities. A plant in that lot would make sense. Mulder's bureau contacts should make that easy."

"I'm calling the lab." Scully pulled out her cell phone. "I'll see what forensics found out about the prints they lifted."

Alexei stabbed a few commands into the keyboard. "Oh Mac, maybe you should call Stacy. Tell her I ran into Jackie Janczyk at the airport."

"WHAT!" Mac, Victor, and Li Ann all stopped what they were doing.

"Later." Alex delayed, tossing his head in Scully's direction. "Suffice to say, she now knows I'm not Victor and she shouldn't mess with me."

Mac frowned, but he didn't press. He did however, distance himself from the Feds before placing the call.

Mac's withdrawal coincided with Mulder drifting back over to the Russian's proximity. Fox Mulder swatted the back of Alex's head. "You've assumed we have a truce, Krycek." He settled onto the edge of the table beside Alex's laptop, smiling when the other angled the screen carefully away so he couldn't read it. 

"Yes, I have." Alex had to push some hair out of his eyes. "After all, we've been in the same building for several minutes now and you haven't pulled your gun." He licked his lips. "I could get used to this, Fox."

"Don't Krycek." Mulder hissed, kicking Alex's chair in warning.

"Is it so blasted hard to say Alex?"

"Without gagging? Yes." They exchanged another heated glare.

Alex dropped his eyes first. "After we figure this out, Mulder." He stalled. "We can settle accounts after we find Allegra."

"Our accounts will never be settled." Mulder worked up to his usual rant, but it was harder this time. Between their last encounter in his living room and this completely odd situation, Mulder's response to his former partner was even more off-centre than usual. "Why did you give me the gun? Why turn your back?" The questions substituted for the one he really wanted to ask.

"Potomu chto ya lubitv ti." Alexei whispered softly, closing his eyes a moment. It felt good to finally say the words aloud, especially since no one in the room could understand and call him on it. "I'm not your enemy, Mulder. I've been trying to help you where I can."

"By sending me out for another mind-wipe? By letting those fucking Russians torture me? By killing my father?" The rage burst free once more.

"I've told you and told you...I didn't kill your father, Mulder." Alex leaned back, massaging his left shoulder with his right hand. "Let's not do this now...here."

A hand shot out and slammed Alex on the side of the head, nearly knocking him onto the floor. "Yes now. You want our help with this. Talk!"

Mac hung up and closed the distance. He pushed out at the Fed, connecting hard and snarled. "Back off G-man."

"Ramsey!" Alex bolted upright. "Don't touch him, Mac."

"I should say the same to you, Demon." Mac snapped at his lover, sick of the passive acceptance of the agent's abuse Alex was displaying. "Shouldn't I?"

"This isn't going to work." Li Ann sighed, watching the scene unfold. "I hoped it would, but..."

Victor's jaw tightened up. "That's enough!" He planted himself solidly in the centre of the conflict. "Alex, get your attention back to those files. Mac, get your contact at the DMV on the phone and run all the cars that stopped to help. Agent Mulder, eight young women are missing...stop acting like a schoolyard bully and do your job. This is not grade two, boys."

"But..." Mulder objected.

Victor didn't let him get past the first word. "NO! When this is over you three can brawl your problems out but right now I want my sister back before she's lost too far to find. Now get to work." Victor was making it quite clear he wasn't his twin brother and wouldn't take any crap from the agent.

Scully nodded, looking up from her phone conversation. Li Ann smiled, hoisting her own P.C. onto the table.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"So where do we go from here?" Victor surveyed the bits of paper that lay amid dirty dishes and empty glasses.

Alexei dropped heavily onto one of the long, grey sofas that lined the walls. He'd been annoyed to discover that the bus abduction did fit in with the plans of two separate consortium projects. The likelihood was increased and pinpointed when Alex recognised one of the helpful Samaritans from his driver's licence photo. "We break in."

"Wait a minute." Scully cut in. "Couldn't we try something a bit more legal first. If you've any proof at all we should call Skinner...get a warrant." Alex and Li Ann looked politely amused but Mac let out a bark of laughter. 

"She's dealing with four of the finest thieves around and she wants a warrant."

"Thieves?"

"I prefer international entrepreneur." Alexei stated blandly. "You start paperwork on this and the whole operation will vanish faster than we can get there, Scully."

"We're federal agents, Krycek." Mulder toyed with an empty glass. "Give us something to work with if you want us to help."

"Fine." Alex twisted, trying to stretch out some kinks in his back. "Just by chance you saw a wanted criminal...you followed...you saw him committing a break and enter on some out of the way compound..."

"You?"

"Of course." The Russian confirmed. He raked one gloved hand back through his untidy hair. "Like I said, you saw him committing a crime...that's when you call for back-up, once we confirm we've got the right place."

"So where to?" Mulder questioned.

"West and north." Alexei hedged. "You'll know when we get there." He glanced around the room. "Did you all come in one car?"

"Yeah." Mac confirmed, settling down behind the older man. "We're going to have to swing by the house to get our work gear. Maybe you could send Victor with the Feds while we suit up...his clothes will do." Mac shifted so he could rub Alex's neck.

"No, we shouldn't muck up the teams. I'll go with Mulder and Scully." Alex countered absently, leaning back into the touch.

Mac's thumbs dug in. "Send Vic, shalava." He repeated more forcefully, skirting the edge of pain.

"Not again." Li Ann gathered up the scattered case file contents.

"I'm taking Krycek. I want him where we can keep an eye on him." Mulder stood, snagging his coat off the chair-back.

Mac glowered. "Forget it Fibbie."

"Don't start this again." Victor interrupted. "Alex isn't going to bail, Agent Mulder. Alice is his sister too. I'll go with the pair of you. Give me directions, Alex. Then you, Mac and Li Ann can stop by the house."

"What house?" Scully questioned.

"Our home." Li Ann explained. "All of us could stand to change our clothes. We didn't exactly dress for a 'break and enter' this morning...and we've got some equipment that will make the job easier."

"How about we all go." Mulder suggested.

Alex snorted. "Like I want you to know where I live. Right Mulder."

"You keep saying we're on the same side now, Krycek. Show some good faith. Let's see the rock you're living under this week."

The Russian frowned. "It's not my place to expose it to the Feds. It's their home." He gestured to the scattered trio.

"It's a democracy." Victor studied first Mulder, then Scully, considering their behaviour over the last few hours. Except for the Alex abuse, they had been completely dedicated to the search. "I'll trust them." 

"So speaks an ex-cop...trust the feds, no freakin' way." Mac protested. "Li Ann this is the FBI. We don't need them knowing anything more about us than necessary."

Li Ann looked thoughtful. "You once called her St Scully, the incorruptible." She reminded Alex softly. "If you can't trust a saint, who can you trust. Besides Mac, now they realise we exist they could find our place with a bit of effort. They're in. Let's go. Vic and I will bring them. Mac, you and Lexi need to have a nice long talk en route." Li Ann picked up her things. "Can you take care of the bill, Mac?" It was more of a suggestion than a request. 

"Agents...Vic, let's move out."

Mulder paced over to peer down at Alex. "Don't even think about disappearing, Krycek...or I'll hunt you down."

"A Fox hunt, sounds like fun." Alexei looked up, using his dark lashes and jade eyes as weapons. "No need to worry, Mulder. I'm through running away from you." The smouldering stare they were exchanging threatened to burst into open flame.

Li Ann couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. "Agent Mulder." She needed to halt the impending conflagration. It had been her idea to bring Mulder and Alex together so Mac's dilemma was her fault. "Agent Mulder." Louder now.

"Mulder." Scully's crisp voice broke the interaction. "We're leaving now." Her heels clicked as she walked out the door, confident he would follow.

"We're not finished." Mulder warned the triple agent.

"I'll be along in a few minutes." Alex whispered. "I've more at stake here than you do."

Mulder withdrew with Victor close behind him.

Li Ann lingered long enough to apologise. "I'm sorry Mac, but you're going to have to deal with this sooner or later."

"I was hoping later. Go." Mac stood, pulling out his wallet to find his credit card.

Alexei had progressed to staring at a stain on the dark carpet. There was no sense denying that he knew his and Mulder's conduct was the topic at hand.

Mac glanced about the room, checking to see if anything besides Alex's laptop remained by accident. "You love him?" Mac tucked his wallet away after removing his Visa card.

"It's not that simple." Alex scooped up his leather jacket and squirmed into it.

"How about we simplify it then?" Mac closed up the small computer and picked it up. "I'm not under any illusion that you're faithful to me, Alexei." He spoke calmly enough. "I know you fuck around for business...and for fun, when you're not home with us. In fact, I know you were doing Stacey not three floors away from me...a couple of times." Mac lead the way out the door and to the long bar. "I've also clued in that you and Li Ann occasionally do more than talk when you wander down there in the middle of the night because you can't sleep." The sweet-faced bartender accepted the plastic with a smile despite Mac's attention being entirely on Alex.

"We do talk...mostly...just..." Alexei started to answer back, then thought twice about his words and shrugged instead.

"As long as you're careful and you don't rub my face in it, you can fuck around with whomever takes your fancy...except..." Mac paused to sign the credit form. "Thanks for the use of the room." He said absently. "C'mon Alex. I'll drive. Give me the keys, Demon."

The evening air was a refreshing change from inside the roadhouse. Neither man spoke again until they were safely sealed inside the small red car.

"Except?" Alex prompted as his lover inserted the key in the ignition.

Mac sighed, shoving the seat back a few inches. "God Alexei. It hurts. I love you so much it's frightening...but you'd be gone in one breath if you could have Mulder. Wouldn't you?"

Alex rested his temple against the cool glass of his window. "Don't love me, Mac. I've told you not to a hundred times it seems."

"Jeez Alexei." Mac actually whined. "It doesn't work that way for us normal human beings. These last nine months...do you think I set out to fall for someone who spends two out of every three weeks in god-knows what corner of the world doing things most people would cringe to even consider. Fuck!" He slammed the steering wheel. "I don't WANT to love you but as soon as I lay eyes on you my brain turns to mush...and when you're gone...I just want to scream all night. It's like some kind of sick addiction."

"Poetic." Alex murmured, knowing better than Mac that an addiction was actually a fairly apt description of the problem. Alexei had strange chemical cocktails pumping through his system that insured just this kind of reaction from his sexual partners and Mac was getting a longer-term, heavier, and more consistent infusion than any lover Alex had taken in years.

"Shut up Alexei." The younger man snapped. "It's time...you have to chose." Mac ordered. "You've got until we wrap this business up." He explained. 

"Then you either come home with me or you keep mooning after bloody-fucking Mulder and I toss every bit of your gear into the basement apartment."

"But Mac..."

"I'm not expecting you to leave. I never want you to think you can't come home. You belong with Li Ann, Victor and I. We're a family now. But forget about us sleeping together. Either you cut out this little game you and Mulder are playing or you start bunking in the fourth apartment of our building." He revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot.

"I need you Mac." Came the whisper.

"THAT'S not what I want to hear from you." The tires squealed in protest at the tight corner. "You are such a self-centred bastard."

"I know. I'm sorry." Alexei gazed at the scenery rushing past. "But Mac, are you sure you want me to make a decision? We've gotten by all this time."

Mac passed cars, fracturing the speed limit. "I've never seen him before...seen you with him. It was obscene, Demon, like watching a peep show. Christ Alexei. Now I know how Victor felt when I used him to fill in for you...only you're doing it on purpose. You're dressing me like him, trying to turn me into him. I don't be some kind of Mulder substitute for you, not anymore. It's not enough." 

Alex looked over, eyes black in the faint street light. He popped his seatbelt. "Pull over, Mac. I don't want to die in a car crash." With that, he dropped down reaching for the fly on the other's pants.

"Fuck Alexei!" Mac swerved a bit, slowing down. "Cut that out. This isn't about sex."

"Nicki programmed me thoroughly, baby. Everything..." Swift leather covered fingers unbuttoned and unzipped. "Everything is about sex." Alex nuzzled. "Especially between us."

The car skidded over into the slow lane. Two tires touched the gravel of the shoulder.

Alex used none of his usual finesse, instead he licked the head of Mac's cock twice to stiffen him then sucked the erection to the back of his throat.

Mac tightened his grip on the wheel and forced himself to deal with the road. "You perfect bitch." His hips lifted involuntarily. One hand released the steering wheel to tangle in that fine, dark hair.

Twice a faint choking sound escaped Alex but neither of them let up on the pressure.

"Demon whore." Mac shuddered, straining to keep his eyes open.

On the highway a few horns honked their dismay at the red car's erratic speed changes but thankfully, most simply avoided the problem by a full lane.

Alex pulled back a little, barring his teeth to sensitive skin, then swallowed hard once more. It earned him two floods. One, a stream of obscenities from Mac's lips, and the other a hot flash down his throat. The Russian tucked Mac carefully back into his boxers but didn't bother trying to do anything back up. Alex sat up, re-did his seatbelt and rolled down the window, effectively dampening anything Mac wanted to say with the roar of the wind.

||||||||||||||||||||^

"I keep expecting Rod Sterling to begin doing a voice-over." Dana Scully stood at the window looking over the glow from Atlantic City. "This place seems so normal, but how can it be?" She crossed her arms and glanced back over her shoulder at her partner.

Mulder was holding a framed picture at arm's length. "Bizarre." It was a wholesomely common portrait of Krycek, Victor and the other two. The only odd thing about the photo was the way they were all physically connected in the pose. Li Ann had one arm around Mac, the tall mouthy one, and her other hooked about the waist of Victor...if clothing and the smile were to be believed. Those two guys seemed to be linked behind her back. The one Mulder assumed was Krycek sat in front, leaning back against the oriental beauty. Victor's left hand was on Krycek's left shoulder. The shoulder that connected to the Russian's fake arm. Mulder suppressed a brief shudder at that train of thought and tucked it away for later study. Krycek's right arm was bent up so he could clasp hands with Mac.

"Alex had to be dragged to the studio...kicking and screaming but I think it was worth it. That pose...the photographer pegged us perfectly." Victor emerged from the bedroom, tucking a multi-pocketed black vest in place. "He's convinced this picture will figure prominently in some future blackmail fiasco." He took the frame gently away and sat it back down on the coffee table. "He's not what you think, Agent Mulder. At least, not entirely."

"I could say the same to you." Was the grumbled response.

"Do you realise that Alex Krycek is wanted for questioning in regards to several murders, espionage charges, and a kidnapping...as well as a few other matters?" Scully glanced curiously into the kitchen as she recited the list of crimes.

"I don't believe I know Alex Krycek." Victor fudged. "Our Alex..." He shrugged. "I mean, I know he's morally ambiguous, but with us he's...different."

"Yeah, I'm sure he always helped your Mom with the dishes and made his bed every day." Mulder snarked.

"I wouldn't know." Victor checked his pockets for lock-picks, nylon line and various other tools of thievery. "Myself, I met him less than a year ago. Mac and Li Ann, they hooked up with him for a while back in '95. He's done right by all of us."

"You only met him a year ago?" Scully repeated. "You are his brother though? Have you had any tests done?" She couldn't help but suspect a more sinister explanation where Alex Krycek was concerned and Victor seemed like such a decent guy.

"DNA test." Victor pulled a pair of dark sneakers out of the closet. "Early January. Siblings was the verdict, identical twins ...well, no kidding." He snorted. "But it's a long story."

The front door slammed, as if to punctuate the words.

"You are such a smug bastard." Mac's voice rang from the stairwell. Two sets of feet thumped up the steps. "A blow job doesn't change anything."

Victor winced.

Mulder and Scully exchanged pained looks.

Krycek's husky voice responded too quietly for them to make out the words.

"Like I care what the fuck they think." The sounds ascended out of hearing range rather quickly.

"Krycek's gay." Scully observed the obvious.

"No, Alex is VERY bi." Victor corrected. "So is Mac. But, they're sort of a couple at the moment. They have been since December." He poked around in a drawer near the t.v and pulled out a few extra clips of bullets, stashing them into the vest. All three of his guns had to be extracted and checked.

Li Ann let herself in Victor's front door. She was outfitted for a break-in as well, black gear with bits of equipment stuffed in pockets and hanging off her belt. She looked up at the ceiling then over at Victor with a grimace. "This is worse than I expected."

"Mac's got to deal with it or it's going to blow up at the worst possible time...not that this was the best moment to cause this, Li Ann. We need Mac concentrating on the job and Alex at his sharpest."

"We'll get their all, Victor. You know how both of them are about family."

"What's going on?" Scully interrupted. "Our lives are at risk here too. What's up with all that?"

"Mac's angry about your partner." Victor seemed surprised at having to explain the situation.

Li Ann snorted. "Understatement of the decade, Victor. He's foaming at the mouth jealous that Mulder is here."

"Pardon?" Scully's brows lifted slightly.

A look of disbelief distorted Li Ann's lovely features. "How could you not notice?" She shook her head. "Alex is desperately in love with your partner. He has been since before Mac and I met him in Hong Kong years ago. Are you blind?"

"Mulder?" Scully's cool voice seemed to demand a great deal from him. "Did you know?"

The tall agent buried his hands in his pockets and slumped slightly. "I thought...there was always this thing...then while we were in Russia, I practically..." He stalled out each sentence without finishing them. "But it's not love. That's absolutely absurd."

"They're both blind." Li Ann decided wearily. "Victor where's the mini-trampoline? Alex says these guys love electric fences." She considered. "And we should carry triple ammo, I think."

"Truly bizarre." Scully confirmed an earlier observation.

About ten minutes later someone padded down the stairs. Alex let himself in. He was more Victor's twin than ever now they were dressed similarly.

"I expected a power suit." Li Ann glanced at Alex's clothes. "Won't your Krycek persona work with these people? You could bluff us in."

"Alex Krycek doesn't do power suits, Li Ann...besides, exposing Krycek as an outside player is a last resort here. Gentry's death hoisted me up the food chain in the consortium. I'm not ready to flush that clout unless I have to...but I will if need be." Alex assured Victor. "Mac's grabbing some password breaker programs. We might have to settle for information tonight."

"I want Alice back now." Victor protested.

"We want all the girls." Mulder amended. "Don't forget that."

Two identical green gazes turned on the Federal agent. Mulder had to look away, down at his watch.

"We'll take my rental as a throw away vehicle. I saw the company van outside. It'll be our primary. We'll need the tramp, Beautiful, and the heaviest wire-cutters." 

"In the van." Victor provided.

Mac finally arrived. "There was a message on my machine from Nicki, offering her help. Stacey must have called her. Do we want her in on this?"

"Not yet." Alex accepted Li Ann's help strapping on an ammo belt. "If I have to crash and burn Krycek's standing in the syndicate to get Allegra out...Nicki might forbid it. Better to beg forgiveness than risk refusal by asking permission. We've all learned that lesson over the years."

Mulder found the method Alex had of referring to himself in the third person disturbing. "Who the hell are you, Krycek?"

Alex paused, his lips curving into a provocative smile. "Who do you want me to be, Fox. I'm flexible." Mac's hand lifted then fell in an aborted protest.

"If you don't stop calling me that I will shoot you, Krycek."

"Alex! Damn it. You call me Alex and I'll stop calling you Fox. Deal?"

"Go fuck yourself, Krycek."

The Russian exhaled his anger, spinning around to lead them out the door.

"You're an moron, Fibbie. But that's all the better for me." Mac hissed and followed his lover.

||||||||||||||||||||||||

It's amazing what a few badly constructed country roads can hide." Victor observed quietly.

They had parked a fair distance back because of the lack of cover up close to the fenced compound.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like much is going on." Scully lifted the binoculars to her eyes.

"A lot of outside guards and bright lights would draw more attention than they were worth." Alex said confidently. "The fence is electrified and topped with razor wire. The gate works on rotating codes. The building needs a keycard to get in." He held out his hand, requesting the spyglasses. "The guards are fairly thick inside and they have electronic surveillance. They're working off internal power supplies."

"Impressive." Li Ann complimented. "The fence looks a bit high...even for us and that bare earth approach is nasty."

"Uh huh." Alex acknowledged. "What about that new toy Mac showed me in July, the one that shunts the electricity around the hole."

"It's tricky." Mac shrugged. "Slow too. The cameras will spot us if we take that long getting inside. Best stick to the tried and true."

"Then it's a jump point we need." Alex decided. "Mac, Li Ann and I will go in first and do a little cleaning up. We'll turn the fence off, then Vic can chop a hole to bring Mulder and Scully in."

"Define 'cleaning up'." Scully demanded.

"I'll clear a path. Leave it at that, Scully." Alex warned. "Mac, Li Ann. Gear up."

The three of them began pulling things out of the van.

"It's a steep jump." Victor frowned. "I'll boost you all then drag the tramp back out of sight once you're over."

The four darkly clad figures ran swiftly forward to the tall fence. They worked seamlessly. Victor cupped his hands together in a stirrup. Mac dropped the small trampoline in place. Li Ann took a short run, used Victor's prop to boost herself even higher, hit the tramp then skimmed just over the fence. She landed with a tumble and rolled up to sprint to the cover of the building.

"I'll need you to push up." Alex requested and executed the same trick with a much narrower margin of clearance over the razor wire.

As soon as Mac took the trip Victor grabbed the small framed piece and tore back to where the FBI agents were waiting.

Inside the compound Mac slammed up to the wall beside his partners. "Which way?"

"The electrical is centred in the basement...the south-east corner. We need to get inside." Alex drew a gun with a silencer on it. He led them to the nearest entrance.

At the door Mac withdrew a keycard attached with wires to a small electronic box. He slid the card into the locking mechanism and poked some buttons on the gadget.

Li Ann leaned close to whisper in Alexei's ear. "Don't kill anyone unless you have to, Love." She requested.

His voice was brittle. "Except for the girls there are no innocent bystanders in this place." Alex glanced around, impatient for the lock-pick to do it's work.

A faint click was the precursor to Mac cracking the door open. "Damn, I'm good." He bragged.

They peered into the dim hallway. Alex pointed Li Ann in the direction of the stairs to the electrical room then tapped Mac's arm and hitched his head in the opposite direction. The men took off at a run. Alexei was in the lead. The fierce grin on Alex's face foreshadowed trouble.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way." The Russian suggested at the first fork in the path. Alexei didn't want his lover to see the trail of bodies he intended to leave in his wake. "Go that way." Alex pointed in the direction he assumed were offices and storage space.

"You sure?"

Alex nodded. "If you see any computers take what files you can copy from the hard drives." His voice grew solemn. "Be careful, Baby. These people, they play for keeps." He flashed another brief smile and sprinted off.

As soon as he was out of Mac's view Alexei paused to let his mood settle flat. When turning a corner revealed a guard Alex didn't hesitate to shoot, drilling a neat hole right through the man's forehead. An empty lab made a decent dumping ground for the body.

Alex opened every door along the way, having to use his lock-pick only twice. He shook his head at the lax security in this place.

One portal opened on a doctor and aide in surgery scrubs standing amid a clutter of equipment. Alex made a snap decision. One shot dropped the surprised nurse to the pristine floor. "You want to live...then you had better tell me everything you're doing here." Alexei eased the door closed behind himself and moved further into the room.

A teenage girl lay in restraints on the table beside the doctor. Her eyes were glazed over but the slight chest still rose and fell gently.

The old man's mouth opened, his attention wholly on the corpse at his feet.

"How many girls have you cut open so far?" When the response wasn't immediate Alex stepped closer and levelled the barrel of his weapon. "I asked, how many girls have you worked on so far?"

"Only one." Stuttered out. "This is the second." He admitted.

"Which procedure?" The others would be furious if they realised the extend to Alex's knowledge of this particular project.

"Embryonic implants." The surgeon tried to back away but he was trapped in place by a tray of instruments.

"Where are the girls?" Alexei didn't react to the news. "How many guards are on them? What kind of locks are on the doors?"

"I don't know anything." He stalled. His hand groped cautiously after a scalpel behind his back. "The girls...they're through that door..." His free hand pointed, hoping for distraction. "To the right."

"Butcher." Alex cursed coldly then fired once before turning his eyes to the patient. He had to sit his gun down and use both hands to unfasten the straps on the girl's arms and upper legs. "I'll be back when I'm able. Stay here." Alex soothed absently then picked his weapon back up.

He started with a brief search of the doctor's body, turning up a key-chain and an access card. Alex then turned his attention to the room. He popped the top on the storage jar right by the operating table and pushed it over to spill the contents onto the floor. At the left wall he turned all the temperature controls off then unlatched the doors and let them swing open.

A few vials were pocketed as were some of the papers off the nearby clipboards. More concoctions received a frown and Alexei dropped them to smash on the tile. When he was finally satisfied with the level of destruction, Alex took a moment to extract and open his cell phone. He needed to be quick because the action required that he set down his gun once more. Mulder's number came easy. As soon as the other man answered Alex snapped. "Call out the cavalry. We have confirmation." He disconnected abruptly to prevent having to give details. 

The far door wasn't locked either. What amateurs this faction was rife with. Morley or Gentry wouldn't have tolerated the sloppy security if this project had fallen under their control. Alex used the keys from the doctor's pocket to let himself into the first holding cell, carefully closing the door behind himself. 

A girl, cowering at the back of the tiny room, squeaked in surprise.

"It's okay. I'm here to help." He needed to be sure she wouldn't cause trouble while he monitored the hallway through the slit of a window in the door. "Do you know Allegra? Have you seen her since they took you?"

"Allegra." Frightened eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She was first. They wheeled her by on a table." The girl supplied softly, then shrank back at the expression the news had brought to his face.

"No mercy." Alex turned back to the door. That's when the lights went out. Some tiny portion of Alexei's brain registered that maybe an alarm had been tripped or that Li Ann had shut down the power to invalidate the fence. Unfortunately his overpowering reaction to the sudden darkness was oil-flavoured panic.

By the time Alex registered the faint emergency lighting from the hallway and a girl's voice in his ear his throat felt like raw hamburger and a wet chill had spread down the front of his black jeans.

"Oh please god. Calm down. Please it's just the dark." The teenager patted his face at a frantic tempo. "Breath. Slow down and breath." She pleaded.

Alex struck the hand away, disgusted with himself. He swallowed several long breaths then croaked. "My gun?"

"You dropped it. Jesus Christ, Mister." She sat back on her heels.

Alexei realised that he'd crumpled into a heap against the door. His eyes were burning so he had to feel around for the fallen pistol. "Mo'i pizdoi nakrylsja." Alexei's shaking hand found and grasped the grip of his gun. His adrenaline levels were peaked out and he needed to overpower the stink of fear with something else. Blood seemed a logical choice under the circumstances. "Stay here." Alex warned the girl, twisting the silencer off his weapon. "You might get hurt out there."

"You can't leave me in here." She protested.

"The FBI is coming. Keep your head down and they'll get you out of here." Alex double-checked his two back-up guns were in easy reach then went out into the hallway. A fire alarm switch on the wall proved too strong a temptation. The shrieking clang it activated would bring plenty of targets to him.

||||||||||||||||||

Mac had popped out the tape he'd been copying files to when the power went down. There hadn't been enough time to get much but some of it might be valuable. The box of discs out of the locked drawer below the printer was also worth taking. 

Mac unfolded the satchel he'd brought and piled a few paper files that he discovered by flashlight and extracted with his handy lock-pick.

The sound of an alarm and the ensuing gunfire halted his ransacking the plush office. Mac wasn't surprised to discover the blasts were coming from the direction Alex had taken. Hitching his swag bag across his back, Mac drew his own weapon and lit out in the direction of the noise.

The corridor was annoyingly bent in the wrong direction. Mac tried to trace the gunshots but the floor plan fought his every move. He ended up cutting through a room and out a second door on the far wall. As he neared the source of the commotion Mac slowed down to look for targets of his own. Hurrying toward the disturbance, the guard didn't register Mac's lurking presence until it was too late. Stepping over the body didn't slow the tall thief down by much.

The shots trailed off then completely ceased by the time Mac reached the end of the hallway. He got there in time to see Alex step close and deliver a mercy shot at close range to a writhing figure on the floor. The Russian was splattered with blood. It showed up as damp stains on his dark clothing. Alex lifted his face to expose a devil's grin. A hand wiped across his cheek leaving a smear of red behind like a primitive decoration.

"Baby." Alexei lunged across the divide and stole a breathtaking kiss from his lover.

Mac had to physically shove the other man off him. "Jeez Alex, go figure you're timing. What about the girls? Allegra?"

"Along here somewhere." Alexei shook himself, unsuccessfully trying to settle his nerves down to normal human levels. He ejected his clip and with some difficulty put in a fresh one. He frowned. "They've done something to her." Alex tossed over the keys. "Spring them all. I'll stand watch."

"You all right?" Mac counted up the bodies he could see and reached the disturbingly high number of seven.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry. Li Ann let the reinforcements through the fence with her..." The barrel of his gun gestured absently, indicating the low light. "...little trick. Oh, if you see my other gun on the floor back there, grab it. I dropped it when the ammo got low."

Mac nodded and headed for the nearest door. He opened it with the second key he tried, then had to duck a two handed blow from the girl waiting inside. "Easy. Easy. We're going to take you out of here. We're the good guys."

The words earned him a sullen glare, but at least she backed away. "Give me a hand, okay? The other girls know you." Mac jangled the key ring and backed out of the barren cell.

Alex glanced up from searching the bodies. "Scully's a doctor. Some of them may need her." He called down the corridor. 

Mac and his helper liberated three more prisoners before Li Ann padded out of the shadows. Alex inflicted one of his patented toe curling kisses on the woman and it earned him a swat across the back of the head, much to Mac's satisfaction. As soon as Alexei directed the oriental woman to another door Mac turned back to the business at hand.

There was another brief cough of gunfire in the distance, suggesting Mulder, Scully and Victor were in the area. Alex shot the ceiling to lead them in the right direction.

"Hey...Guy." One of the Leadership Corp girls shouted. "This looks bad." Her crooked finger lead Mac to a cell that was more crowded than all the others had been. Allegra lay on a wheeled cot with several pieces of equipment wired to her. One arm was flailing weakly, shaking some of tubing.

Mac ran to her side, pushing aside the girl who had released the restraint. "Allegra...easy girl." He took hold of her hand. "It's Mac." Leaning over to put his face where she could easily see it. "Your brothers are here. You must have known they'd come for you, babe. It's going to be okay."

A vague noise of agreement escaped the prone girl. "Heard shots." Allegra grated out.

"Just our Lexi popping off the bad guys, doll. Doing what he does best." Mac examined her carefully. "What did they do to you Allegra?"

"Cut me open." She whispered. "Above my hips."

A roar of voices lifted outside the door, with shouts of 'Alice' overpowering the rest.

"Moose." 

"Sounds like." Mac agreed. "Lay still and I'll fetch him here." He pushed past the milling knot of girls to where the shouting emanated from.

"You've killed everyone!" Mulder accused.

"They pissed me off." Alexei excused the body count lightly, edging up to place himself right in the Agent's personal space. "They hurt Allegra. I got angry. This...hey it's what I do."

"You despicable excuse for..."

Mulder never got to finish that particular insult. Mac should have seen it coming. He'd already registered Alex's hyped up mood.

Alexei's gloved hand seized a handful of Mulder's chestnut hair to hold him still then yanked him into an open-mouthed kiss. Mulder's clenched fist flexed and lifted, as if to push, but ended up grasping the midnight fabric of Alex's vest. A wrenching whimper of a noise escaped Mulder's throat.

Mac narrowed the distance in five strides. "ALEXEI, NO!" The younger man slammed them apart. He shoved Alex where his shoulder turned artificial, intending to cause pain. "Don't you do this to me, you bastard." Mac nearly screamed, not even certain himself who he was yelling at.

Alexei's teeth bared in a snarl. Mulder stood in stunned disbelief, his head shaking in denial of what had just happened.

"They called for backup, Alex." Victor walked over to his twin. His voice was a steadying influence. "Get out of here Alex. The Feds will toss your ass in jail if you're still here when they arrive. We'll work out a cover story for this easier if you're not here when they show up. Maybe Mulder and Scully could them they mistook me for you...and fingerprints will clear me." Victor caught Alexei's chin and forced him to look away from Mac and Mulder. "Go. We'll be home soon."

The Russian nodded, turning his back on the whole crowd. "I'll see you later, my Love." His voice drifted back, giving absolutely no indication of which man he was speaking to. "It's time to make some choices." The dim light swallowed up the dark figure.

"Sadistic bastard." Li Ann commented from near the wall where she stood supporting a dizzy teenager.

Fox Mulder sat in his car for a long time watching the massive old house and trying to decide what he wanted to do. He watched the yard crew that had been working on the landscaping pack up and leave. He observed Li Ann's arrival home. She looked weary from a long day's work.

All three floors were now lit up although it was hard to say if they were all inhabited. No one had moved near the windows of the upper level during the entire time Mulder had sat there.

His coffee was stone cold. The sandwich he'd taken one bite of had gone hard. The bag beside him was mostly empty. The sunflower husks were overflowing another, previously empty, coffee cup. 

The files he had coaxed Scully and the Gunmen into helping him build were strewn across the front seat. Those sheaths of paper held a wealth of information. It told him that a company called Roman Enterprises held the mortgage on the house he was watching, as well as a number of small businesses all across the country. The closest of those companies was based in downtown Atlantic City. They installed and maintained security systems, of all things. Their customers included banks, private homes, and dealers of sensitive knowledge and materials all over the north-eastern coast.

Mulder had to laugh at that. Alex Krycek and his pet thieves were protecting other people's money and secrets.

Four people were supposed to live in the massive brick structure across the street and shared management responsibility for 'Roman Security'; Alex and Victor Roman, Li Ann Sai, and Mackenzie Rameriez, a quartet of New Yorkers.

There was no way that the bland, unremarkable paper trails that those four names were linked to were anything more than pure fiction. Still, the identities were impressive in how solidly they were constructed.

Most of the scattered sheets beside Mulder concerned 'Roman Enterprises' and it's complex connecting maze of parent and sister corporations. So far Mulder and his helpers had managed to turn up three more members of the Roman clan. Nicole, Stacey and Mary Roman had been unearthed leading the helm of some branches or otherwise working for the web of companies. At last check-in Frohike was attempting to chase down info on a couple more Roman women.

Mulder couldn't help but wonder if all those people existed or if they were just spare identities waiting to be used. It also seemed strange that Krycek appeared to be working with an all-female syndicate this time, except for his thief friends of course.

Considerably more relevant to the problem at hand were two other, smaller files. 

Mulder had heard Alex call Mac 'Ramsey' just once. That was enough. Langly had taken that name, a casual reference to Hong Kong and three hours of hacking to turn up a completely different history for the man calling himself Mackenzie Rameriez. Malcolm 'Mac' Ramsey was last known as a thief under the control of a Hong Kong crime family called the Tangs. He had been a street rat of a kid taken in by the Tangs when he was twelve. Ramsey had usually worked with another adopted kid, Li Ann Tsei, and the now-deceased heir to the Tang Family, Michael. The foreign police had them down as suspects in a multitude of Far Eastern and European break and enters but Ramsey was the only one they'd ever managed to imprison. Somehow, not explained in Langly's research, Ramsey had vanished from a high security prison without a ripple of complaint or explanation. Li Ann Tsei had disappeared from Hong Kong the year before that.

So far Langly hadn't turned up any sign of what they had been up to in the meantime, but Christmas of 1997 marked Alex Roman and the trio's arrival in Atlantic City according to the accounts of a great many local businesses and a real estate agent's records.

Scully had gone off in another direction, north. Considering how Victor and Alex had kept calling Allegra Mansfield their sister, Scully had done some looking into the young kidnap victim's family. The Canadian girl had three older half-brothers on record as a result of her parents' marriage. One, Victor Mansfield, formerly Victor Warden before his mother's marriage, immediately caught Scully's curious attention. He was born in Japan of American parents while the father was touring there for political reasons. The father was killed in what appeared to be a robbery when Victor was eleven. The mother rather quickly remarried an extremely wealthy Canadian businessman. Police records showed trouble with Victor running away from home several times during his teens. The young man left for good as soon as was legal. He became a Vancouver cop with a better than average record until Mansfield was fingered in an internal affairs investigation and prosecuted. Again, the vanishing act took place. One day he was in solitary confinement after a fight in the prison exercise room, the next he was gone, without a single complaint or explanation.

Mulder frowned up at the house as a silhouette passed by one of the ground floor windows. That would most likely be Victor considering the level it was at, but the outline was enough like Krycek's to make Mulder tense up. Victor's sister was still in the hospital. She was in stable condition and seemed it good health except for the unexplained pregnancy. Allegra might make a decent excuse for calling on Victor at least. It's not like anyone else would come to question the man further about the incident. The trio had made themselves scare as soon as possible, after cooking up a tale of being hired by an outside source as private investigators on the case. None of them had made mention of Victor and Allegra's connection to anyone official or in the reports they had filed. 

Mulder pushed open the car door. Crossing the street nearly worked the kinks that sitting so long had formed in his legs.

There were four bell buttons beside the impressive front door. They were labelled without any personality; basement, first floor, second floor and third floor. Mulder wasted another three minutes deciding which one he really wanted to press, then convincing himself to lift his finger and commit to the act.

"Talk to me." The grilled speaker box was pleasantly clear.

"It's Agent Mulder. Can I come in?"

The silence was almost long enough to send Mulder away but Victor's voice came again before the other could step off the porch. At least Mulder hoped it was Victor's voice. "I'll be there in a second." An inside door thumped open and the deadbolt clacked as it unlocked.

Victor swung open the door, caught Mulder's gaze and placed a finger to his own lips. "Shh." The outside door had to be carefully re-locked behind them before Victor gestured Mulder into his apartment. "Voices carry in the stairwell." He explained once they were inside. After a moment's consideration and a frown Victor flipped the bolt on his own door. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here Agent Mulder." The younger man picked up a remote to turn off an old John Wayne movie. "What do you want, Alex's stuff? Mac tossed what he didn't trash down in the basement. He didn't ruin anything too valuable though. I thought he restrained himself rather well."

Fox Mulder stood in silent confusion. "What are you talking about, Roman?"

Victor's face twisted. "We many not be exactly buddies but I'd prefer Victor...or maybe 'hey guy', rather than Roman."

"Not used to the new name yet?" Mulder couldn't help himself from sounding a bit sarcastic. Alex Krycek's face brought out the worst in him, even when someone else was wearing it. "Would you prefer Mansfield?"

Victor shrugged, snagging a half-empty beer bottle from the end table. "That's no magic trick. You traced back through Alice. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't scoped out the info. You seem bright enough."

"We traced right back to a dirty cop." Mulder had been mildly surprised by the discovery. Scully had actually seemed disappointed. "Must be something wrong at the genetic level with you boys."

Victor lowered the bottle. "First of all, it was a frame-up. My unit was dirty and I wouldn't play along so they set me up. Secondly, I don't know who the hell you think you are but I won't take this kind of bullshit from you. I'm not Alex. Now behave like a civilised guest or get the fuck out of my house." The ex-cop growled then drew in a calming breath. "Speaking of manners, where are mine? Would you like a beer, Agent Mulder, or are you on duty?"

The federal agent blinked twice, digesting the difference between the man he knew and this lookalike. "Just Mulder. I'm sorry...and yeah, a beer sounds like a good idea. Thanks."

Victor headed into the kitchen, returning with an unfamiliar brown bottle.

"Canadian beer?" Mulder looked over the label. That made sense considering the other man's country of origin.

"I miss a lot of things." Victor mused aloud. "Colour on my money, for example. I keep mixing up your ruddy American bills. I miss decent sports on the tube...my truck...lots of stuff." He smiled faintly. "This beer I can get without too much hassle. I might as well drink it." Victor took a swig from his bottle. "So, what do you want...Mull-dhar." 

The name came out with a faint slur that immediately reminded Mulder of Alex in mid-flirt. It was a weird sensation that made Mulder want to smack the other man or at least demand an explanation. The Agent attempted to discreetly study Victor as he spoke. "We could talk about your sister."

"She's still in the hospital. The doctors come up with new tests every fifteen minutes, I swear. I was there this morning." Victor almost laughed, low in his throat. "Alice pregnant...the mind boggles. She's still trying to decide what to do...about the thing...the baby. It's just a regular baby, at least according to the ultrasounds it is." He shook his head. "But if you want to discuss Alice...you should go to the source, not to me. I'm not even listed as her relative on paper." He dropped into the dark green recliner near the fireplace. "What do you really want?"

Mulder fidgeted. "About Krycek?"

"Is he all right?" Victor looked concerned. "This separation is tearing us up. I wish you'd tell him to call Li Ann or me. Would you? We need to hash this out with him, not through you."

The Agent shook his head. "What are you talking about? I need you to tell Krycek that I want to talk to him. Somewhere...on neutral ground."

"But isn't Alex with you?" Victor leaned forward. "We haven't heard from him since the break-in. We assumed he was with you these last few days. Mac said Alex had decided on you."

"Decided on me for what?" The older man quizzed. "He lives here, doesn't he?"

Victor let loose a string of oaths. "Three days and we didn't even know he was missing. Oh damn." Dark green eyes closed for a moment and the panic on his face dampened to worry. "Okay. Step by step. Did Alex contact you at all after the break-in, Mulder?"

"Not a word."

Victor sat down his beer and scrounged up the portable phone. He stabbed in enough numbers for an international call. "Maybe you should go get Li Ann, Mulder. She's on the second floor."

Fox Mulder unconsciously rubbed his ribs, recalling his first meeting with an angry Li Ann. "I'll wait for you." That woman was dangerous.

Victor's expression had gone distant. "Nyet. Stop. In English, please. It's Victor. Where's Nicki?" He frowned at the phone. "Which one are you, Kate?" He guessed wrong. "Hey Cathers...do you girls know where Alexei is? We've lost track of him these last few days."

Mulder listened carefully. 

"We thought he was with...someone, but it turns out he isn't." Victor explained. "When did he last check in?" He nodded. "Did he say anything about where he was headed?" An impatient sigh. "So ask her."

"Who are you talking to?" Mulder questioned.

"The family." Victor hedged. "Yeah Cathers, it's important. Interrupt her then...who's Peter? No, Alex didn't tell us she'd taken in someone new. Fine. Fine. Tell Nicki to call me back when she finishes with the new kid. Bye... sorry. Okay then. Das svedanya, Cathers." He clicked off.

"Your family is upper class, white bread, Canadian. No ethnic overtones, certainly not Russian." Mulder recited from the file. "Who were you talking to?"

Victor took a few long moments to examine the man in front of him. "They're Alex's family, our new family." Considering the information the Agent had probably kicked up already, Victor doubted this was breaking news. "The Romans. They've sort of adopted us. Nicki's acquired quite the clan over the years that way."

"So his real name IS Alex Roman? Mulder's eyes were drawn to the portrait on the table again this visit. He stared down at it. "But only you get to be a Roman, out of three of you, Victor? Why not Li Ann and...him?" Mulder's distaste for Mac bordered on unreasonable. He didn't completely understand it himself.

"Genetics, I suppose. Twins sort of have to have the same last name or our clients and employees would find it odd." Victor glanced at the ceiling. "I should get Li Ann."

Mulder picked up the frame. "She's some kind of pivot point for you three guys, isn't she? But Li Ann, she's not...attached to any of you." He frowned. That wasn't the phrasing he wanted. He didn't mean to sound like he was fishing for a date with the oriental woman.

"We're all ATTACHED to one another, but yeah...all three of us had... relationships with her at one point. We still do, but it's just not exactly romantic any more. Her and Mac, they grew up together. She's my best friend." Victor tilted his head to one side. "Alex, well, he trusts her. That's a big thing for him. They have these intense, middle of the night, conversations. She's his psychiatrist." Victor smiled at his own observation.

Mulder nodded, almost seeing that in the photograph. The way Krycek leaned back against the woman spoke of a certain amount of dependence, although there was a hint of sensuality in the connection too.

"I should go get her." Victor repeated, but he still made no move to the door. 

Mulder shook off the mood that was tearing at him. "You all disappeared. Victor Mansfield stopped leaving paper records in 1992. You vanished right out of the Canadian penal system. Li Ann Tsei was taken into protective custody then ceased to exist. Mac Ramsey went to jail and never came out." The Agent reiterated from the records. "I'm assuming you all ended up in the same place...maybe some kind of shadow ops group. Would you care to fill in a few details?"

"I may be out of it, but I'm not completely disloyal to my former employers. They did fair by me for a time, better than they did for the others actually." Victor excused. "It's classified. If you don't know...then you're not supposed to know." Another brief smile took the sting out of the denial of information.

"Was it legal?" Mulder surprised himself by how much he wanted to believe Victor was one of the good guys.

"Barely, but yeah, I think it was legal." Victor gazed at Mulder for time studying the other man, then lifted his darkly outlined green eyes once more. "I should get Li Ann."

"So you keep saying." Mulder sat down his untouched drink and prowled around the living room, strangely uneasy in Victor's proximity. "Doesn't Krycek disappear all the time?" He changed the subject "You seemed a bit too disturbed. He doesn't strike me as a particularly consistent person."

"Alex usually tells us before he takes off...and Nicki always knows where his is, in a rather general sense, if nothing else. If Nicki doesn't have a clue on his location, then he's in trouble." Victor watched as the other man browsed through his CD collection then picked up and flipped open a book from the shelf. The Agent was mixing him up with Alex again, to act so brazenly rude and not expect any complaint. "You honestly don't realise how Alex feels about you, Mulder? Our Alexei is not subtle about his sexual affections." Victor verbally stabbed, partially to punish the other's ill-mannered behaviour and partially out of sincere curiosity.

The book slammed shut. "Krycek..." Mulder winced. "It's a long story." He knew how weak that sounded. "Krycek is a lying, murdering, son of a bitch." The words were strong, but the solid assurance wasn't there.

"He's my brother."

"Too bad for you then." Mulder slapped down the hardcover volume with enough force to rattle the shelf. 

"You don't understand him. I don't claim he's...a misguided innocent. I know he's waded in a lot of serious crap over the years." Victor argued very calmly. "But within certain boundaries Alex is fanatically consistent and dedicated. Has he ever hurt you Mulder?" The eruption of Mulder's complaints was forestalled with an open palm. "I'm talking tangible, physical harm from his hands to your body?"

Mulder's mouth opened but the words were slow to emerge. "He set me up to..."

"Alex has different moral boundaries than we do. I'm talking physical harm from his own hands." Victor repeated the specification.

"He knocked me down and took my gun." Was the best Mulder was able to come up with. "But he's caused deaths and pain enough. He's evil Victor, or at least morally bankrupt."

"But you fucked him anyway?" Victor played an ace. "Or did he do you?"

Mulder flinched. That whole trip through Russia and everything that lead up to it tangled up his soul whenever he thought about it. "It was a weird situation...a mistake. It didn't stop Krycek from betraying me either."

"But you're here...now...looking for him again. Why?" Victor asked.

Mulder dropped onto the sofa. "Damned if I know."

Victor sighed. "Christ. I swear to God I'm going to swipe his soap, after-shave and clothes one of these days." The ex-cop laughed. "We look exactly alike but he's got nearly everyone he meets banging on his bedroom door and the last time I brought someone home was over three months ago." The complaint held a note of amusement. "Or maybe I just have to stop being a nice guy. Nice just isn't sexy."

"That's just not true, Victor." Mulder blurted out then stared down at his feet. "Jeez. Sorry." Sweat-spiked, untidy brown hair shook. "I don't know where my brain has gone this week." He stared at the other man, shrugging.

"I'm not Alex." Victor straightened up. "Don't flirt with Alex while you're with me, Mull-dhar. It pisses me off." He warned, walking over to the entrance hall. The low, husky pronunciation had returned. "You're not what I expected." Victor disappeared into the entranceway, calling back. "I'm going to get Li Ann." The portal slammed shut.

||||||||||||||||||

Alex lifted his head slowly, feeling the results of a least one hard knock on the head and a lot of rough handling. Slick fabric wrapped around his head covering his eyes. His stomach was twisting with hunger and the after-effects of a drug he couldn't recall taking.

Alex was sitting up, fastened to some kind of chair by duct tape if the nerves in his good wrist were reading it right. His ankles were restrained as well but his socks dulled the sensation of what held him. Most likely it was more tape by the width of it.

No gag. He licked his lips, tasting blood and a hint of lipstick. There was little sound but the distant rush of air through vents and his own breathing. There was the faintest suggestion of electrical humming from not too far away.

The last thing he remembered was sitting in the booth of that Toronto cafe waiting for the contact that was supposed to give him ten thousand dollars for a disc he had liberated from an office in New York. He'd been so careful. Not picking out the diner until five minutes before he'd set up the meet. He'd cased the joint before going in, watched for any odd behaviour from the waitress, kept his wits about him. Fuck. The coffee was probably responsible for his passing out since he hadn't touched anything else. Still, that didn't explain the lipstick.

A gentle whoosh warned him that a door had opened a few feet away. It closed again promptly. Alexei inhaled. One expensive perfume, a Chanel fragrance, and fresh soap with cheap herbal shampoo mixed in. He heard two sets of heels and the faint squeak of hinges and leather.

Someone, the perfumed one, bent into his personal space. Alex felt long, soft hair brush against his face. He kept his silence, waiting. It wasn't likely the consortium, that was quite the old boys club as far as he knew, except for Marita and she was out of action at the moment. Besides it was the wrong perfume.

"I don't like to be threatened Xander." She whispered into his ear. "You made me so angry that I wasted valuable resources I've been saving for a rainy day to reel you in. Aren't you flattered, darling?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, M'sera." Alex was annoyed to recognise her voice. His trio's former boss shouldn't have been able to move quickly enough to set up the trap that had caught him. He had underestimated her, a fatal error perhaps. That the mission had come to him top priority, straight from Nicki, bothered him more than he dared show. "Let me go now and I may not feel the need to trash your whole staff."

"Liar." She accused. "Murderer. Kidnapper." She kissed his cheek. "I'm extremely cross with you, my pretty leather baby." Fingernails tickled up his jaw, stopping behind his left ear. "I want my people back...willingly. I want you to stay away from them." The Director shifted to straddle his lap. "And of course, I should punish you for your little...stunt."

"In your dreams."

"You killed Porterguard."

"He was running with a nasty crowd, M'sera. He got into bed with...then crossed the consortium. I was doing my job. You know that."

The Director ran a finger across his mouth. "I want my team back."

"They won't come willingly. They're mine now." He argued calmly.

"He is like, so, not Victor." Jackie's voice grated from the far side of the room, providing her identity.

"Yes, Xander is such a special boy." The Director agreed. "Where have you stashed my team?"

Alex turned his face away from her intrusive caresses. She responded by running her tongue up one side of his face.

"So what's the deal with this guy, Boss?" Jackie had changed position again, circling him. 

"Xander first turned up as a party favour at a rather exclusive gathering I attended years ago...in the late eighties, wasn't it Xander?" She smiled at his complete lack of response. "One of my mentors had escorted me there. A close friend of his, another Director, took a fancy to the dear boy and brought him back from Europe. Porterguard was such a generous soul when it came to entertaining. I spent the better part of the next two months in Xander's...proximity...sharing some quality time in the process. Xander disappeared one day while his lover was at work without any explanation. Porterguard was absolutely devastated. I was...disappointed. You were such a delectable playmate."

"Wild." Jackie commented.

"Imagine my distress when that same docile pet showed up a few years later to assassinate Porterguard ...the Agency's senior East coast Director. Xander also managed to escape the country unharmed, badly damaging several of our best operatives along the way."

"Your Agency was getting ready to clean the bastard anyway. I was doing you a favour." Alexei defended.

"By stealing restricted files? We know you copied out his entire database while he lay bleeding to death on the floor, Xander. There was a surveillance camera. The entire assassination was taped. That good-bye kiss you gave him...was distinctly sadistic." The Director swatted the side of his head. "Naughty boy." She considered her captive. "Play nice now, Xander or I shall be forced to do something quite unpleasant to you. Where is my team?"

"Out of your reach." He crossed bluntly.

She rose to her feet. "I could turn you over to the Americans...former Agent Krycek...or perhaps the French. They were rather eagerly searching you out back in '95." The Director unfastened his blindfold and let it fall away.

The room was almost barren. Besides the two people and the chair he sat on all Alex could see was a small video camera on a tripod. That's how they had known he was awake. The door was a blank panel set in the wall with no handle or hinges in sight.

"Which way should we go, pain or drugs?" The Director mused aloud. "Considering what I know of your history pain wouldn't be the ideal tool to convince you to share your secrets with us. So, how about we start with a few little chemical persuaders and if that doesn't work...I've a doctor who'd like to take a run at you."

Jackie dropped into a crouch and setting her satchel on the floor, she popped it open. A wicked looking needle was extracted.

"I sent them to Hong Kong." Alexei blurted out at his first look inside the bag. His long-term, carefully engineered chemical alterations protected him from a lot of truth drugs, but it didn't hurt to throw up other screens as well.

"Liar."

"But Victor wasn't happy so they headed out to London in April." Alex continued. "No wait. I'm mixed up. Li Ann's with Victor in California and I took Mac to my Mom's place in Russia. We're getting married next spring, a garden wedding. Mom just adores him."

Jackie's expression showed her confusion at their captive's sudden admissions. "What's up with this?"

"No really. They ditched me, all of them. So I was going to shadow Allegra for the week and see who turned up." Alex offered yet another scenario.

"If he tells us enough lies..." The Director explained. "He thinks we won't realise the difference when he switches to the truth. A nice try, but futile for the most part. Still, I'm impressed. Have you been tortured before, Xander?"

"Yes. No. I saw this in a movie. No, I've got it. A shadowy government agency trained me for this eventuality."

"Brat." The Director paced over to Jackie's supplies and selected a vial. "This one first."

Alex watched as the Director filled then tapped the air out a needle. "I've a lot of allergies, M'sera. What's in that?"

"Home brew." She didn't elaborate. "Don't worry, baby. There's a doctor standing by for when you go into convulsions."

||||||||||||||||^

Li Ann had to use a key to get into Mac's apartment. She searched the quiet flat, finding evidence of a few partially eaten meals on the kitchen counter.

Her ex-boyfriend lay in the dimly lit bedroom, half-dressed and staring at the ceiling. Mac acknowledged her presence with a brief glance.

"Mac." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mulder is downstairs, at Victor's." Li Ann dove right to heart of it. "He's looking for Alex because he hasn't seen him since the break-in.

The narrow face turned her way. "What?"

"Alex didn't leave you for Mulder, Mac." Li Ann clarified. "He's missing."

"FUCK!" Mac sat straight up.

"Victor's waiting for Nicki to call back. She might know where he's gone. Don't get too upset yet." Li Ann touched his leg. "Get dressed and come downstairs...if you want to."

"Have you tried Alex's cell phone?" Mac scrapped his short curly hair into some semblance of order, realising it was limp and greasy.

"No service, out of range, or turned off." Li Ann's nose crinkled. "Maybe you should shower first."

"But...yeah, I guess."

She nodded, climbing to her feet. "Don't borrow trouble Mac. Nicki most likely sent him somewhere."

"He would have called." The tall man argued. "He hasn't been cruel, not lately."

"What do you call that shit he pulled in the hallway?" Li Ann was a much better acquainted with the boundaries of Alexei's loyalty to them. The devotion was extensive and intensely emotional, but it had very specific limitations. 

"I cornered him, it got his back up." Mac excused his temperamental lover. "That's just one of ways he defends himself. You should know that, Li Ann."

She sighed then broke into a smug smile. "You really should come downstairs. It's quite the floor show they're putting on."

Mac stopped at the bathroom door. "Pardon?"

Li Ann laughed softly. "Mulder and Victor...it takes some attention to detail. I'm not even sure it's a conscious thing." She teased, delaying until he began to look impatient. "They're flirting."

"Whoa! Back up the bus. Victor is flirting with the Fibbie, or is it the other way around? What's Mulder doing, bitch smacking Victor?" Mac's opinion of the Agent's technique was bleak.

"It's mutual and terribly subtle. Mulder keeps pacing around, sort of on display. Victor's got one of those long neck beer bottles of his and he's drinking it for effect. At least that how it looks. It's mostly glances and posing."

Mac glowered. "This should make me happy, but it doesn't."

"I'm not even sure they realise they're doing it. Guys aren't usually Victor's first choice. He could just be messing with Mulder's head...knowing how it is between the Fed and Alex. Although, he may be serious. You might not think so Mac, but except for that nose, Mulder's a elegant piece of work." His partner inclined her head and grew serious. "You think the Fed will hurt Victor?" She guessed.

"You saw him with Alex." Mac un-knotted the tie on his trackpants. "That's hardly a healthy relationship."

"Oh please. Don't get high holy with me, Mac. I know the paces you put Alex through yourself. I've seen the marks where he's struggled against restraints...and worse. For pity's sake, my bedroom is right below yours." She shook her head. "He confides in me, Mac. I wish the pair of you would actually talk more often. There's things you should know about what you and Lexi do." Li Ann almost bit her tongue at that slip. Alex would be pissed if he knew she'd said this much.

"What we do is consensual." Mac defended. "Alexei wants rough trade."

"Which is exactly what Mulder was giving him...in a rather less sexual fashion than you." Li Ann reasoned. "I'll reserve judgement until he and Victor do more than preen and show." She withdrew from the bedroom.

Mac got cleaned up and dressed in record time. Pulling on some simple off-the-rack clothes to distance himself. Mac had no desire to look like Mulder today. All of the European designer suits had been tossed in a heap during a temper tantrum when Mac woke the morning after the break-in and Alex still hadn't returned.

Mac padded gently down the stairs and opened Victor's door with extreme care. He edged in the hallway wanting a chance to study the scene before they noticed his arrival.

Mulder was leaning, back to the windowsill, biting his bottom lip. The Agent was listening to Li Ann while his eyes shot all over the room, flickering Victor's way more often than not. Victor sat on the edge of his favourite chair with his legs slightly spread. As Li Ann had said, the beer bottle's neck was rubbing an intriguing path up and down Victor's jawline.

Li Ann was talking about Hong Kong. "...didn't get to know him very well. Our foster father didn't approve of me dating outside our circle so Alex and I had to stay pretty low profile." The oriental woman shrugged.

"But you know him best of all of us now, Li Ann." Victor said firmly. "Probably better than anyone has for a long time."

"That's not exactly right." She countered. "All three of us...we just get different sides of him. You get the best of his daytime self, his family face. Me...well. It's easy for Alex to strip himself emotionally at three AM in complete darkness. Especially after Mac's just put him through the wringer, physically. "

Mulder frowned.

Victor shook his head. "Let's stay away from Alex and Mac's sex life, thank you very much."

The phone rang right then, making all of them jump in surprise.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Victor suggested to Li Ann. "She respects you."

"But she likes you." Li Ann crossed. "Answer it Victor."

He pushed the button and lifted the phone to his face. "Yes."

Mac slipped the rest of the way into the room. He completely ignored the federal agent, choosing to lean on the sofa back, behind Li Ann. 

Victor winced at whatever he heard over the telephone. "I'm sorry Nicki, but we're worried about Alex." He kept his voice even, not wanting to whine like Alexei sometimes did when the Russian talked to his foster mother. "When was that? Shouldn't he be done by now?"

Mac let one hand rest on Li Ann's shoulder.

"Can you at least give me a city and a day?" Victor asked, then paused. "Nicki, he wouldn't have stayed in New York this long without a good reason. He would have checked in by now." Victor sighed. "I'm worried, Nicki. No I don't think he's gotten side-tracked boffing someone in the city. There was some heavy stuff happening here at home."

Li Ann hit her limit. She stood up, crossed the rug and took the phone. "Nicki, Li Ann. Tell us his mission, please. This is important." Her tone was nearly a growl. "Uh huh. Yes. What was he swiping? Yes. Who was the connection?" Li Ann's back was stiff. "How solid is that contact?" Her lip curled. "We need to track him down, Nicki. Outline the trail for me." She sighed. "Dead serious. Lexi had some things happening that he would have hurried home for. You must have got the full 'I don't want to go' treatment when you ordered him out of town. Yeah, I thought so."

Mac dug his fingers into he fabric of the couch.

Li Ann grabbed after paper and a pen to scribble down information. "And he hasn't checked in since? Could you E-mail us Truman's file Nicki, please. We'll throw some gear together, then we're going to New York." She hesitated a moment. "Nicki, Mulder is with us. I just thought you should know." Li Ann pulled the phone away from her ear in surprise.

The words coming through the connection were loud enough that the whole room could make out the woman's annoyance.

Victor took the portable back as the outburst subsided. "How about we get Alex home first then deal with everything else." He suggested calmly. "We'll keep you informed. Yeah. Das Vadanya, Nicki." Victor sat the phone down. "Everybody throw a bag together. This might mean some travelling."

Li Ann nodded. "Passports and cash." She reminded the others needlessly.

Mac straightened. "If you'll excuse us Agent Mulder. We've got work to do."

"I'm coming too." Mulder's feet were planted and he crossed his arms.

"Forget it Fibbie." Mac sneered. "You've no place in this."

"Krycek owes me answers."

"He might come in handy." Victor began.

But Mac was quick to cut him off. "Just because you want..." The younger man drew in a calming breath. "I don't want this to get nasty Victor. Alex is our priority here and the Fed has other issues besides Alex's safe return."

"I'll give you other issues." Mulder growled. "Try spending your time dodging a city wide warrant on the three of you in New York and see how much you get accomplished then?"

"Asshole." Mac snapped.

"I've a bag in my trunk. I won't slow you down." Mulder assured them. "I've just got to let Scully know where I'm going." He pulled his phone out of his jacket.

"Fucking wonderful." Mac headed for the door.

||||||||||||||||||||^

Alexei fought awareness, fearful it would bring more questions and pain. Small mercy, he was flat on his back instead of fastened to that damned chair. No clothes. He vaguely recalled soiling them. He felt chest, forearm and leg restraints, made out of some harsh fabric this time. No blindfold. This place smelled like a hospital.

Paper rustled off to Alexei's left. He closed his eyes and concentrated, dampening down on the pitch and roll of his stomach. Judging by the scent of her soap and shampoo, it was Jackie. No hint of the Director's perfume lingered in the room.

Alex opened himself up to how awful he felt and drew on a few panic provoking memories to make it worse. He needed full access to the chemical soup that contaminated his body. Pain and panic were the fastest ways to coax his genetically altered chromosomes into producing high levels of his engineered pheromones. Instead of playing dead Alex twisted against the restraints, trying to hurt himself even more.

Jackie's chair pushed back and she got up to stand beside the stretcher Alex lay on. "You've got one hell of an imagination, dude." The blonde held up a steno pad full of notes. "My favourite version was the one where Victor and Mac got abducted by aliens and Li Ann is in a New York mental ward three months pregnant with your baby. Way kewl."

Alex kept his silence, intent on cutting the straps into his skin. Flowing blood would slick the bonds and intensify his body's manufactured attractiveness.

"Of course this..." Long nails flicked his nipple ring and the tiny tag that hung from it clinked gently. "...tells it's own story." Jackie observed. "Mac's demon." She quoted the engraving. "Bitchin'. So, like, you got a THING...happening with Mac? He's such a babe, isn't he."

Alex stared up. His green eyes darkened to almost black by his efforts.

"The Director, she's checking out three of the least bizzaro stories you spewed out. She is like...rabid that you could still screw around with your story even after all the shots she gave you." Jackie giggled. "You should lay still. You're gonna hurt yourself." Fingers stroked across his chest and down his ribs. "Nice definition, but you don't look like Mac's type, y'know." Her touch lingered, playing.

What little movement Alex had was now focused on straining up to Jackie's caress. The pheromone release worked both ways. It did make him more desirable to others, but it also got him painfully aroused. A whimper escaped when soft fingertips traced a lazy path across his stomach.

"Wow." Jackie giggled. "Yummy. This is, like, so nice a change from the first time we met...you think?"

"Jackie, please. Just give me my one hand. I want to touch you." Alex pleaded.

She leaned over him. Her lengthy mane tumbled forward to curtain them from the room. Jackie brushed her mouth across his. "Duh. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. Lay still and enjoy the ride, hon." Sharp nails threaded into his hair, skimming the curve of Alex's skull. Jackie closed the distance for another kiss. 

Alexei turned the gentle touch of lips into something decidedly more savage. A throat clearing near the door broke them apart. Jackie startled backwards.

The Director frowned at the pair of them, clucking her tongue. "Jackie dear. I thought you had better taste than this. Tsk."

"He...I mean..." The blonde shook her head hard. "Fuck! What am I thinking?"

"You aren't, thinking, that is."

"Son of a BITCH!" Alexei writhed in his bonds, frustrated along with everything else now. "We can deal, M'sera. LET ME UP!" The scream he was holding in underlaid the demand. "I can get you things...information."

"The only thing I want from you is my team." The Director stayed well back. "Los Angeles was a complete wash out. There is no Rue Darche in Paris...so Victor and Li Ann aren't there." She complained. "And the superintendent of that building in New York has never heard of Andrew Arntzen or Mathew Ramsey."

"Sans deconner!" Alex snapped, lapsing into French. "Pick another chip you want to bargain for connasse ...because they're MINE! You can't have them back." He thrashed, then whined when the strap holding his prosthetic arm down held tight while his shoulder shifted slightly. The internal connections between flesh and electronics strained painfully. 

Jackie gulped in a breath, flushing. "I need to...umm...go to the bathroom." The blonde fled the room.

"Xander..." The Director began.

"Alex, goddamit." He snarled. "After what that bastard did to me I never used Xander again. It creeps me out."

"Alexander." She conceded. "Let's make a deal. Just give me Li Ann. You can keep the boys. That's a more than generous compromise." The Director drifted closer.

Alexei shuddered, seeming to consider. "I can't M'sera. She's...Li Ann, her and Mac, they ditched me. I don't know where they went after New Orleans. I swear. I only know where Victor is...and I need him."

Fingers pinched his bare leg. "You can't help it, can you Alexander? Every time your mouth opens lies just spill out." Her expression was severe. "They're together. I know it...all three of them."

"Putain! No, no. This time it's the truth." His head shook. "I was sleeping with Mac. I fell into bed with Li Ann. They both freaked on me and split. If Vic hadn't stayed with me..." A sob escaped. "We've been looking for them ever since."

Her hand pounded down on the mattress beside his head. "Damn it boy!"

Alex let loose a strangled laugh. "The boy who cried wolf." He whimpered pathetically. "It's the truth this time, M'sera. I swear it is. Mac took off and Li Ann went chasing him."

"Don't fuck with me, Xander."

"I know you don't mean that, M'sera."

Her jaw went tight and she backed away. "I'm not playing by your rules, Xander. You cheat. You always did." She accused. "Porterguard never realised it but I knew. You'd pick the lock on your cuffs and get into all kinds of crap when he was asleep or out of the house."

"Just doing my job."

She snorted. "I may not be able to keep my mind straight around your sweet lying tongue...but I've got just the men for the job flying in." The door slammed behind her.

||||||||||||||||||||

"Slouch a little Victor." Li Ann recommended then withdrew to a table within clear sight of the barstool Victor was perched on. She didn't want to leave the ex-cop alone but Mac and Mulder together at a table was just asking for trouble. Besides, Victor was attempting to impersonate his missing twin and Alex worked alone when dealing with Celeste Truman according to the file.

Mulder was frowning at Mac. "I can tell he's not Krycek."

"He's not tying to be Krycek." Mac sneered. "He's doing Andre Alexander." The younger man sounded superior. "You read the file."

Mulder didn't look impressed. "It's the same damned person."

Li Ann settled between the two men. "That's why you'll never understand Alex, Mulder. He's compartmentalised to a degree. He doesn't bring his work home. He can close off whole chunks of his past and set them aside if they aren't relevant to the image he's trying to project at the time."

"Closing events off doesn't make what he's done disappear." Mulder argued. "The consequences have already torn through the surrounding situations...like ripples. If you knew the extent of..."

"Heads up." Mac interrupted. "That would be the target."

A pleasantly rounded black woman in a non-descript grey suit rested a hand onto the shoulder of Victor's leather jacket. She settled onto the stool beside him while Victor ordered her a drink.

"Small mercy Alex keeps such careful records on his contacts." Li Ann said softly. "I can't wait until Nicki finishes the relocation. I'm looking forward to browsing through her database."

"As if." Mac snorted. "Alex says Olga's paranoid protective of their contact files. You'd have to crawl a damn sight higher up the ladder before she'll trust you enough to let you free range through her repository...before she'll trust you...us...that far."

"Who exactly are Nicki and Olga?" Mulder quizzed.

The pair looked up in surprise, Mulder's presence at the table forcefully recalled to the attention.

"Our Aunt...and a cousin." Mac deadpanned. The younger man concentrated on Victor and the woman at the bar. "Should he be smoking...and flirting?"

Victor accepted the offer of a cigarette then lit his companion's and his own with a flourish. Surprisingly enough, Victor handled the both the lighter and cigarettes like a man with experience.

Li Ann nodded. "It's the exception to the separate personas rule. Alex flirts with everyone. Every single alias Alex adopts uses sex as a tool."

Mulder made a strangled noise and sat back as far as his chair would allow. "Or a weapon." He muttered, half to himself.

The three of them watched in silence for a short time while Victor attempted to wheedle information out of the contact. The ex-cop seemed fairly comfortable in the deception.

After a half hour the woman kissed Victor on the cheek and departed. Victor then picked up his drink and paced over to the table that his partners were seated at.

"What did you get?" Mac prodded.

"She was surprised to see me so soon, but not shocked. I doubt she was in on the disappearance. I got the phone number for the next connection Alex made. Celeste helped him with some kind of computer related information theft. I couldn't get details without blowing the deception." Victor excused. "Here's the scary part. She got the impression that he was headed to Canada to finish the deal. She wanted to know if I'd been up there already or if I was on my way so I could smuggle something up."

"Canada. So what?" Mulder asked.

"So soon after running into Jackie." Mac frowned. "That is an odd coincidence. But then Alex's guard would have been up all the higher because of it. How would they have taken him?"

"What's the big deal, Victor?" Mulder turned to the most sympathetic of the trio for an answer. "Krycek has a problem with the Mounties or something?"

Victor hesitated, glancing at his partners for some sign of approval.

"Basic outline." Li Ann allowed.

"The Agency that we defected from is based in Canada. Alex ran into one of it's operatives the day Alice was kidnapped." Victor explained. "They could be involved."

"A black ops organisation based out of Canada?" Mulder grimaced. "That's an X-file all by itself." His tone grew mocking. "Put the litter in the trash-can, sir, or I'll have to shoot you. Please and thank you." A bark of laughter escaped.

"Pok gai." Mac grumbled.

Li Ann reluctantly nodded.

Mulder sobered. "I looked that up." The Agent warned them.

Victor's mouth was a tight line. He was undecided on how to take Mulder's comments on his adopted homeland. "So how do we find out if he made it across the boarder?" Getting back on topic seemed the safest route.

"Do we even need to bother?" Mac interjected. "This reeks of the Agency. Why don't we just go and get him out?"

"And if it isn't...or even if it is...It could be another branch handling the matter. Where do we go?" Li Ann reasoned. "Besides, that's just like pinning a great big bull's eye on ourselves and screaming 'come and get us' at the top of our lungs." Her head shook. "Another suggestion would be good." She looked to Victor.

"Our game of playing dead is toast." Victor held out his hand. "Give me your phone, Mulder." His own was in the car. "I'm going to try the direct approach."

"So what's your story?" Mulder passed the cell phone over with a brief brush of fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"Do your employers know you three are together or are you going to try and convince them it's just you looking for Krycek?" Mulder elaborated.

"We don't know what Alex has told them." Li Ann pointed out.

"Alex Krycek is a deceitful little bastard who wouldn't know the truth if it slapped him in the face." Mulder's lip curled. "If they're smart they haven't believed a word he's said. He lies with every second sentence as a matter of habit."

Victor looked as if he might argue, then shook his head and punched in the phone number for the Director's office.

"I wish I could listen in." Mac mumbled.

Li Ann leaned, placing a finger against his lips. "They'll tape and filter this." She whispered then sat back to watch Victor.

"It's Mansfield." He announced dully into the mouthpiece. His lips twisted into a half a smile. "Well, I've been busy. I seem to have misplaced something a couple of days ago. Does she have it, Dobrinsky?" Victor asked, purposefully vague. "If you guys have it...you tell me what it is." He reasoned with the person on the other end of the line. "Yeah. Is he all right?"

Mac's mouth started to open but Li Ann halted the vocalisation with a firm grasp on his wrist and a warning look.

"What's it going to take to get him back?" Victor asked, grimacing. "No can do. It's just me and Alex right now. I can't offer what I don't have."

Li Ann nodded.

"Shit happens." Victor's voice was grim. "Ask Alex. He tells the story better than me. So...I want my brother back. What's the deal?" A few head nods later Victor mimed writing.

Mulder passed over a pen and pad.

"I'll head in your direction. No way! I'll call back. When will she be in, Dobrinsky?" Victor questioned. "I've lost a lot of things in my life. You hurt Alex and I've got nothing left to lose. I'll make her pay for it." He threatened.

Li Ann silently applauded the warning.

Victor scribbled down some numbers. Something the other said made him frown at the phone. His dark head shook. "It seemed like the best idea at the time. It was what we needed to do. Yeah, I'm sorry too. Later." He disconnected. "Let's get out of this neighbourhood." Victor gave the phone back to Mulder. "Thanks."

"Anything you need, Victor." Mulder flushed, realising he'd actually said that out loud and stood quickly.

"So where are we headed?" Mac interrupted the exchange of guilty glances.

"Vancouver. They want a meeting." Victor supplied. "We'll have to fly though, damn it all. Airport x-rays...we'll have to stash our pieces here in New York."

No problem." Li Ann assured the others. "We'll stow our hardware here then call ahead and have Steven meet us at the airport to re-arm us. Alex told me where his weapons cache was and what his password is. Blondie will honour the codeword, even if he doesn't much like us."

Mac frowned. "Alex didn't tell me anything about that."

"You two never talk." Li Ann remarked. "You're too busy fucking each other raw then passing out." She scolded, faintly playful but half serious.

Mulder glared and walked faster to distance himself from the conversation. After a breath Victor picked up speed to stay at the Agent's side.

||||||||||||||||||||

Alex was aware of the limits he could push his body to and he was teetering on the brink of the abyss now. He was hungry and painfully thirsty. His extremities had gone numb in the tight restraints. His head throbbed with the bright light burning into his eyes over the past few hours, but he had to admit a certain amount of gratitude for the torment. If someone turned off the light Alex was sure his sanity would have snapped. The door sliding open was both a threat and a relief.

Alex shifted his eyes to gaze at the new, tougher interrogator that the Director had warned of. It had to be a mistake. There was no way his pride would let him break for such a sweaty faced, timid looking, scarecrow of a man.

"Victor..." The voice was hesitant. "Is that really you?" The new comer skittered over to the cot. "When they told me to stay out of here I knew it had to be something big...maybe wreckage from an alien craft or the larva of the new queen...but I didn't expect..." Eyes darted warily to the door and back. "Where have you been? Did they take you to the home hive?"

Alex swallowed with some effort. A least it was a sympathetic nut-case. "Help me." The Russian managed to scratch out.

The stranger was still muttering. "...eat my eyeballs but...hey. They cut your arm off, didn't they?" Trembling fingers probed the seam. Concern was obvious in the man's expression.

"Unfasten the straps." Alexei pleaded. "They're going to torture me." He threw what was left of his energy behind the request. "Please."

The scarecrow shuffled foot to foot, chewing his lip. His fingers skated the skin of Alex's shoulder.

"Just undo the straps. No one will know you helped me. Please." Alexei squirmed. "I can make it worth your while." He wasn't sure what would be the most effective bribe with this man so he left it vague.

Hands reached for buckles. "Can you get me an audience with the high council? Do you still have that kind of influence."

"Get me out of here and I'll get you in anywhere you want to be. I swear." Alex promised.

"Things around here have been so strange since you disappeared." Shaking hands released the strap holding down Alex's prosthetic. "The new people, they're all drones, I think."

"Hurry." Alex awkwardly flexed the artificial limb, trying to shake off the stiffness in the stump that controlled it. "You've got no clothes on." The observation held a hint of shock.

"Get me loose and I'll take care of everything else." Alexei lied in a hoarse whisper.

When all the straps were finally released Alex dragged himself upright with a hiss of pain. He swallowed the stream of Russian obscenities that attempted to erupt, not wanting to blow his impersonation of Victor.

"What hurts?" The gangly man asked.

"Everything." Alexei admitted. He flexed his fingers and toes with a grim expression. "I'm thirsty and hungry. I need to use the bathroom and I've got no clothes. Every square inch of my skin is pins and needles." Alex noted the look of alarm was growing stronger on his liberator's face. Alexei reached out and caught the shirtfront of the other man and drew him forward with a jerk. When all else failed, Alex reverted to Nicki's careful programming and chemical tampering. "My saviour." The Russian pulled the other man into a searching kiss, stealing moisture and trying to bind at the same time. Alex kept up the oral assault until the other's knees started to buckle.

The scarecrow stumbled backwards with a gasp when finally released. "Jeez, Victor...Jeez." His eyes were wide.

"Look out the door and see if it's clear." Alex slid off the table, keeping his feet just barely. "If it is...take me some place quiet. I need a little time to pull myself together.

A wobbly nod, then the newcomer did as he was told. "Nobody's there." Came the whisper.

Alex pushed off and staggered over to lean on the other man.

"The library then?" The scarecrow's voice cracked in the middle of the question.

"Yeah. Great."

By some twist of luck they managed to make it into a stairwell, down two levels and through a hallway without being seen. The man lead Alex into a cavernous room criss-crossed with metal beams. Under a spotlight, near the centre of the hall sat a table and chairs. Ladders and dim paths radiated out from the centrepiece.

"I've an office." The scarecrow pointed down one corridor in the labyrinth.

Alex followed. The entrance was a narrow pathway through two rows of towering metal shelves which were loaded down with thick books and old newspapers.

"We're trying to computerise..." He rambled. "...but it's hard. I wasn't sure where to start, what was the most important. I'm trying."

"Bathroom?" Alex requested.

The maze concluded at an open area with two desks, a table, a kitchenette and several trolley carts of books and files.

"Through there." It was a small door near the computer desk.

Alex stumbled into the cramped little room. A few minutes later the door pushed back open. "Do you have a glass?" Alexei had tried scooping water from the facet up with his cupped palm but it was too slow.

"Umm..." The scarecrow stooped and dug into the bar fridge. "I'll get my lunchbox."

Alex dropped into the office chair behind the research table. His arm shoved aside and open book on botany and an asthma inhaler.

"Here." A fair sized, brightly coloured tin box was offered up. Serious looking, jump-suited figures stood out against a painted starfield and spacecraft background. The words 'SPACE 1999' were blazed across the lunchbox in garish yellow. The name 'NATHAN' was neatly labelled in masking tape and black marker near the handle. Long fingers reached to pop the latch. The scarecrow slid the offering closer to Alex. The case held two juice boxes, a couple of sandwiches, a banana, and a pudding cup.

Alex grabbed one of containers of apple juice, stabbed the straw in, and practically inhaled the contents with a few sucks.

"Wow!"

"I was thirsty." Alexei gathered his wits back around him to look beyond mere survival. His index finger traced the writing on the lunchbox label. "Is there someone else here that has the same box as you?"

"My mother made me put my name on it. I told her I had my own space to keep things in but she..." Rounded shoulders shrugged. He was staring anywhere but at Alex's naked form. "Victor, what happened? Why did they turn on you?"

"Don't worry Nathan." Alexei soothed. "I know the real masters of the world and they're behind me. None of this..." He gestured to the surrounding building. "...matters." Alex reached up, catching a handful of shirt fabric. Forcing himself to stand again, the Russian leaned in close to the other man. Alexei stretched out his hand to touch one hot, damp cheek. "Nathan, I need some clothes, a blueprint for this place, and a telephone." If all else failed he could snap this one's neck, but a helper would prove convenient.

Nathan's adams apple bobbed. "Tony or Ross. They're on the Director's new first team." His voice was a quiet little squeak. "Their lockers...I could go check their lockers for spare clothes." Nathan was almost panting.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Alexei's mouth hovered a nail's width away from the other's lips. "And the phone on the desk?"

"It's..." The scarecrow shuddered. "It's an intercom. No outside line."

"Pity." Alex pulled away.

"I'll be right back." The lanky frame shook once, a hand shot out seize his inhaler, then Nathan scrambled for the exit.

Not one to waste an opportunity Alex gazed about the cluttered office space. He ripped open the top sandwich and devoured it, barely noticing the taste of peanut butter. Alexei then opened the second one to munch on a bit more slowly while he ransacked Nathan's desks and files for anything of interest.

||||||||||||||||||||

Scully was already waiting at the terminal, rental car keys in hand, when Mulder and the trio arrived. She and Mulder used their FBI credentials to keep Li Ann and Mac out of the public areas of the airport. No sense in tipping off any observers that Victor wasn't alone. 

The Roman family's local representative met Victor as soon as the ex-cop disembarked from his flight. The young man handed over a set of keys and whispered that the required equipment was in the trunk. 

Victor sent the young man on his way promptly. Steven was an accountant. He had no place in an armed confrontation. Victor pocketed the keys and pulled out the cellular he had borrowed from Mulder, stopping off to one side of the flow of traffic.

"I'm listening." Li Ann's voice was easy on the ear.

"I've got two tails on me." Victor didn't waste any words. "I could try and shake them but I have a feeling they're going to try and take me as soon as I'm somewhere just a bit quieter." He angled himself to catch a reflection in the window of a nearby gift shop. "Maybe three." Victor upped his estimate. "Two guys and a woman that...Jeez. It's that other team I saw the Director with once. I recognise the girl." He glanced at his watch to cover a nervous twinge.

Li Ann seemed to be conducting a hurried conversation. "Victor, Mulder's coming out to arrest you as if you were Krycek. Play up the protesting enough to draw an audience so the team will keep their distance. Mulder will pull you into the security access halls."

"Steven's already passed me the car keys. The guns are in the trunk." 

"Agent Scully has a rental." Li Ann explained. "We'll meet you one block north of the Agency building...on the service road...by that green garage."

Victor nodded. "Sounds good." He dared a quick glance around, making sure they weren't moving in on him yet. "Later." The phone disappeared back into an inside pocket.

Mulder appeared quickly enough to indicate he'd run the entire way. Victor pretended not to notice the Federal agent until Mulder's voice barked out.

"FREEZE KRYCEK!" Mulder commanded, gun extended in one hand while the other flashed his badge towards an extremely startled security guard who was standing nearby. "FBI." He explained without taking his eyes off Victor.

"You're making a mistake." Victor turned cautiously, arms raised. "I'm not who you think I am."

The crowd around them had pulled back and come to a halt.

Mulder tucked away his badge and paced up to his target. The pat-down that followed was thoroughly done and a bit on the intrusive side. 

Victor glared down when Mulder's hand lingered to long inside his leg. "Listen, my name is Victor Mansfield."

"Shut up Krycek!" Mulder growled, forcefully shoving the other man as he straightened up. "I was told I would find you here." A handful of fabric was seized at Victor's shoulder and Mulder jerked him around, dragging him towards a distant door. "We're going to the security office...then as soon as I clear it with the locals I'm taking you back to D.C. and you're going to get what you deserve." 

"But..." Victor dragged his heels, earning himself a hard shake.

"Don't." Mulder warned. "Don't even breath funny or I'll blow a hole in the back of your head. Now move." Another hard jolt followed.

As soon as they were hidden from public view by the closed door Victor twisted around and slapped away the gun that Mulder had been jabbing him with. "Enough with the method acting." The ex-cop glared. "You worry me."

"Sorry..." Mulder holstered his gun with exaggerated care, fighting to control the snarl that had leap to his lips." I'm sorry. I lost track for a few seconds. Krycek and I..." His voice faded out.

"I am not Alex." Victor stated carefully, yet again.

"I know. It won't happen again."

"Damned straight it won't or I'll have Li Ann kick your ass." Victor teased, lightening the mood. "The car is parked in the underground." He turned his eyes away. "Steven gave me directions but this could take some looking. Let's get moving."

||||||||||||||||||

"Heaven help you if this place ever needed to be evacuated quickly." Alexei looked up from the blueprints spread out in front of him. Exits from the complex were few and far between.

Nathan shrugged, chewing his lip.

Alex pushed away from the table, hitching his pants up, yet again. The trackpants, tank top and shoes that Nathan had turned up were too large. "I've got to get out of here." He announced. "I'm surprised alarms aren't ringing as we speak. They must have noticed I'm loose by now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'd try for the motor pool to steal a car...but that's going to be heavily guarded, so..." Alex tipped his dark head to one side. "The labs have an emergency exit. I think I'll try for that." He lied. "I've never met a lab mouse I couldn't handle...and I've handled a few over the years." Alex laughed softly.

"What about me?" Nathan questioned, twisting his fingers absently.

"Stay until your shift is over, then go home as if nothing has happened." Alexei instructed. "Give me your address and I'll catch up with you later." It might be worth collecting the bookworm. Olga was in need of staff for the archives at the new compound.

"Cabot drive." Nathan provided. "257, but my mother doesn't allow me to have company and if you showed up when I wasn't there, she'd panic and call the police. She doesn't like strangers." He grimaced.

"Don't worry, baby." Alexei crossed over and ran a soothing hand through sweat dampened, murky brown hair, causing Nathan to shiver. 'I'll wait for your arrival." The Russian promised a great many things with his tone of voice.

Nathan swallowed and groped after his inhaler again. He had been doing that quite frequently over the last two hours. "Stay quiet and don't draw attention to yourself, baby." Alex cautioned again then withdrew. 

Navigating the maze took a few precious moments, but he didn't want the librarian dogging his steps. He needed to ghost his way towards his goal. His face and the clothes he wore clearly marked him as an intruder. Alexei had to duck into a few doorways and crevasses to avoid passing people in the hallways.

Half way to his destination, Alex ran into unavoidable company. A two handed fist, real hand inside the fake, bashed into the back of one man's head. It flattened the well-dressed man to the carpet. Alex dragged the limp form into an empty office. A search of his prey turned up a small handgun. Unfortunately the man's suit was too small to be worth the trouble of stripping him. Alex did however take his wallet and some change from one of his victim's pockets. Once Alexei escaped this place he would need to make some calls and maybe pay for a taxi ride or even some decent clothes.

After securing the man with ripped out phone cord Alex set off once again. His goal was actually the Director's office. It was the gateway to one of the few emergency exits this place had.

A conference room contained a stairwell that lead up to the Director's private office. Voices drifted down those very stairs to Alex's ears.

"I want to know how he got off the table." The Director was complaining. 'And if he gets out of the building I will be holding you personally responsible." She warned someone.

Alex frowned about the room, despairing it's lack of hiding places. He settled for wedging himself under the steps, hoping the deep shadows would be cover enough.

"Someone had to have helped him. We may be dealing with a traitor in the Agency." A male voice reasoned.

"Jackie!" The Director snapped. "Tony, Laura and Ross still haven't tracked down that supposed FBI agent that arrested Victor at the airport. Give them a hand." She ordered wearily. A chair scraped. "Now go, get me some answers...both of you."

Two sets of feet descended, one in heels. Alex shoved tight into the crevasse he had found and held his breath.

"Y'know Dobie..." Jackie mused aloud as they crossed the meeting room. "If she gets any bitchier about this we'll both have to..." The outside door closing cut off the rest of Jackie's threat.

Alex squirmed out of his hiding place and padded silently up the stairs. A phone ringing inside the room halted his entrance. The door was still wide open so although Alex couldn't see the Director her voice was crystal clear.

"You took your time calling me back. What happened?" She demanded of the caller in a mildly annoyed tone. "But you've escaped custody now...or did they release you?"

Alex kept a wary eye on the conference room door while he eavesdropped.

"A straight trade isn't enough." The Director argued. "I've been deprived of three agents for almost a year. I want compensation for that...and besides, as eager as I am to get you back, Victor...that still leaves me two agents short."

Alex grimaced at the idea of Victor exchanging himself for Alexei's freedom. He couldn't let the Director seal the deal or his honourable brother might actually comply with the terms no matter that she was bluffing to some degree.

"How about you just present yourself at our front door and we'll talk this over face to face, Victor."

Alex eased into the room, gun out and pointing. The barrel gestured for the woman behind the desk to lift her hands.

To the Director's credit, she didn't startle or even make a noise of surprise. Dark auburn brows lifted slightly and she smiled. "Oh please, Victor. You can trust me." She leaned back. "I thought you and I understood each other. Don't our years together count for anything?"

"Stop." Alex ordered. "Put him on the speaker."

"Hold on a moment." The Director pressed the required buttons and settled the handset back into it's cradle.

"Victor." Alex spoke up, closing and locking the door behind him. "I'm in her office and I've got a gun."

"M'god, Alex. Are you okay?"

"I'll live." Alexei motioned the Director back from her desk. "I'd like to get out of here. Have you got wheels?"

"Yes." Victor assured his brother. "Fast ones."

"We haven't concluded our business gentlemen." The Director interrupted. "I'm still short a team...and Xander, you've seriously annoyed me." She didn't appear humbled by her shift in fortunes. "I will be compensated or you won't leave here alive."

"You overestimate your power, M'sera. You always have." Alex snarled.

"And you, Xander, underestimate both my staff and the level you've pushed my anger to."

Victor was whispering to someone, a situation both the Director and Alex noticed.

"They're together." The Director announced triumphantly. "You've both lied. I knew it."

On the line, Victor suddenly silenced.

"They aren't together." Alex argued. "I've told you Mac and Li Ann left. It's just Victor and I." He raised his voice even louder. "We can hear you, Victor. Who are you talking to." Alex hoped the other was good at picking up hints.

Victor drew in what sounded like a deep breath. "Alex, don't get upset. Mulder is with me."

"FUCK!" Alex's grip on the gun spasmed tighter. "Putain de bordel! Fuck!" 

The Director actually began to look concerned for the first time since the encounter began. 

Some static crackled then the voice on the phone changed. "We don't have all day, Krycek."

Alex shuddered at the sound of Mulder's voice. He had hoped that Victor was bluffing.

"Can you get out of there alone or do we have to come in after you?" Mulder got straight to the point.

"There's a fire exit." Alex walked over to the wall unit across from the entrance. "As soon as I figure out how to open the passage...It lets out at a manhole beside the road just north of here."

"We'll find you. Haul ass, Krycek." They disconnected the conversation.

"You've got two choices." Alex smiled. "Either you show me the exit or I kill you so I can search without having to watch my back." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You won't find it, Xander, and there's no other way out of here for you. You're just going to have to deal with me." The Director wove her hands together and her chair swivelled slightly.

"Now you want to deal...but when I was lying flat on my back, screaming..." Alex sucked in a calming breath. "I could never trust a deal you made at gunpoint."

"As if I could trust you." She laughed. "Somewhere in this process we are going to have to accept each other's word of honour or we'll never get anywhere."

Alexei's jaw was tight. "Make me a reasonable proposal, M'sera."

"You're a wanted felon." The Director observed. "You could use the network of support that the Agency could offer you, Alexander." She smiled. "Why don't you do a double-back on those devious old men that you're working for now and come join my staff? They've turned on you before...and they will again...not to mention how disgracefully they waste your innate talents. In the last report I happened across about you the Englishman was using you as a chauffeur, a thug." The Director made a tsking noise. "Do you want to spend the best years of your life with a pack of tired old men hiding outdated secrets?"

"Why M'sera, I'm shocked that you think I would desert my employers so easily." Long lashes batted. "After all they've done for me."

She shook her head. "Victor put in five years with us without too much complaining. He had a nice apartment, a new vehicle every year and a challenging job he wasn't ashamed of. If it weren't for Li Ann and Mac he never would have left. What have you got to offer him, Alexander? You're constantly on the move. You've got nothing to share but roach infested rooms, greasy fast food, and a job that Victor finds, at best, morally distasteful." She stood up. "I will take you and Victor, hook you up with Jackie...make you my first team and forget all about past grievances." During the speech the Director crossed the room to stand in front of Alex. "Make me a counter offer, Alexander. I know there's one percolating through that pretty little head of yours."

"Your Agency isn't strong enough to shield me from the Consortium. What I did to Porterguard is proof of that. If I walk away they will find me and kill me." Alexei kept careful hold of his Krycek persona.

"The Agency will shelter you. The Consortium isn't what it used to be...and even then...only you could have got to Porterguard...and you are the defecting element. They're under attack from without and splintered within."

"I'll take..." Alex corrected himself purposefully. "Victor and I will take work from your Agency on a contract basis. I'll give you a phone number, a contact that you can reach me through. But you have to keep your distance so my other employers don't get nervous." He countered.

"Would you become my mole in the Consortium, then?" She requested.

"Why should you care about the outdated secrets of a pack of tired old men, M'sera?" Alex threw her words back at the Director.

"Xander." Her expression was tipping toward annoyed. "I will take the pair of you on a contract basis, for now." The Director conceded. "But you come when I call as quickly as you can. I get full access to what you know of the Consortium...and any other organisations you've worked for in the past...including disclosure on what you were up to when we first met."

"You stop hunting Mac and Li Ann." Alex cut in. "But if they ever come home you take them in without questions." He qualified. "And if at any time Victor needs it, he can come running to you and you give him every protection within your capabilities. I want them all to have a safe haven...if ever THINGS...fell apart. I mean after all, I'm the one dancing on the edge for you."

The Director seemed to consider. "All right, but I want all your reports to be made while you're hooked up to a lie detector." The Director demanded smugly.

"Fuck you."

That got an evil leer. "Yes, that would be a nice perk."

"No lie detector. You'll have to trust me." Alexei stepped forward into the Director's personal space. "Threesome, with Janczyk?" He suggested.

"Eventually."

"I think we have the framework of a deal, M'sera."

"Who's Mulder?" The Director's dark lips almost brushed his when she spoke.

"An FBI agent who's trying to topple the Consortium...rather unsuccessfully." Alex explained. "Nobody special, except for his rather thick-headed honesty. I guess Victor needed some help finding me...someone he could trust."

She nodded. "I think he's mentioned in your file. I will be researching him. If he has Victor's confidence, he matters." She warned.

"They're waiting for me." Alexei hooked his head towards the wall unit.

"Don't even think about leaving town. I want a meeting with you and Victor tomorrow morning. Be at our front door at nine AM."

"No threats, no posturing...I'm impressed." Alex smirked. "Noon. I've had a rough couple of days and I want to sleep in. Where's the switch, M'sera?"

"Who freed you, Alexander?" She tested.

"Your library geek, Nathan. He thought I was Victor. You going to discipline him, M'sera? I could get rid of him for you, M'sera, as my first job...a freebie." Alex offered.

"Cleaners, I've got. I'm in need of more creative things for you and Victor."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No. I'll see to Nathan's punishment myself." She dropped into a crouch, trailing one hand down Alexei's body as she lowered.

"I'm flattered, but pressed for time." He quipped.

"Noon will do." One long nailed finger stabbed into the narrow space between the bottom of the wall unit and the floor. A section of the sparsely filled shelves swung back, tipping over two figures as it moved.

Alex nodded his thanks and ducked into the dark tunnel.

||||||||||||||||||^

Alexei fell into the back seat of the car with instructions to 'drive quickly'. He didn't want to give the Director time to put a tail on them. Mulder twisted around to look into the back seat while Victor drove. "What happened?"

Weary green eyes raised. "You'll have to be more precise than that, Mulder. It's been a long...how many days have I been out of it? The last I recall clearly was a diner in Toronto on Wednesday."

"It's Friday and we're in Vancouver." Mulder provided. "How did you get free?" He asked.

Alexei scrubbed at his face. He needed a shave, he was still hungry and the complexity of his lies had just gotten another layer deeper. Why was it he and Mulder so often crossed paths when Alex was at his worst or most strung out? "I made a deal with the Director. You...we...work for her again, Victor."

"The Director was our boss at the Agency before we went AWOL with Alex." Victor told Mulder before the Fed had a chance to question the statement. "Where are we going now, Alex?"

"Fuck..." He sighed. "The company house, if you're sure we're not being followed." Alex qualified. "Where are Mac and Li Ann? We should let them know where we're headed."

"They're with Agent Scully in the rental." Victor swung onto another street. He fished out his cellular and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Christ! Scully too?" Alex groaned. "I would've gotten out alone, Victor. I always have." Alexei scrupulously repressed the exception to that statement, the silo. "You guys worry too much." He sighed. "Thank you."

Victor grinned. "We're family, Alex. So...who's back with the Agency?"

"You and me...on a contract agreement, which we have to finalise with the M'sera...I mean the Director...tomorrow at noon." Alex dragged himself upright. "Mac and Li Ann ditched us in New Orleans over a sexual issue. I'll explain the details later. We've been looking for them for the last month. Okay?"

"Sounds interesting."

"We're also going to have to explain Mulder too." Alexei said in a rather fatigued tone of voice, then perked up. "How about the worried boyfriend angle?"

"Piss off, Krycek." Mulder grumped. "I'd rather jump into a pit of scorpions. It would be safer than a roll in the sheets with you."

"And I though I was the liar." Alex hooked his fingers into the back of Mulder's seat and pulled himself forward. "You know you want it." His breath teased across the other's cheek.

Mulder snarled and shoved the flat of his palm to Alex's forehead, knocking him backwards hard enough to bounce the other man against the springs of the seat.

"Get rough with me, Foxy. I like that." Alex taunted.

"Whore." The elder accused.

"If you want me to be one, I can play that game." Alexei flicked the tip of his tongue over one of his canine teeth.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Victor roared, rather aggressively. "Both of you. Alex, call Mac. He's been worried sick...since the break in." The ex-cop glared into the rear-view mirror. "You're lucky he still wants to hear from you...after you took off without a word, like that."

"I was in a hurry. Nicki said it was urgent."

"And a phone call would have stalled you out? Crap." Victor took another hard turn. " You can be such an inconsiderate bastard, especially to Mac."

"I'll make it up to him." Alexei slumped, pouting over Victor's accusation. "I always do."

"You're my brother and I love you but I don't know why Mac puts up with your shit, Alex."

"Trust me, Victor. He gets revenge in the bedroom." Alexei shrugged and punched Li Ann's cell phone number in. "Hey beautiful, it's Alex. It's okay. I'm with Victor and Mulder now." He nodded. "Just meet us at the house and I'll explain everything. I know. Thanks. See you in a half hour. Bye." Alex cut her off and stabbed in a different number. His head fell back, exposing his throat to Mulder's intense surveillance. Heavy black lashes lowered over green eyes. "Eh ta Alexei." He switched over to Russian, not wanting Mulder to be privy to this conversation. <Is Nicki free?>

One of the Catherines responded. He couldn't tell their voices apart. <She's kind of busy right now. Are you all right Lexi lover? Your brother called here in a bit of a panic.>

<I stumbled into a trap.> Alexei admitted, watching Mulder's reaction to his use of Russian through slitted eyes. The other man wavered between annoyance and anger at the language barrier. <But I'm out and hooked back up with Victor again. Noah Collins is rotten, Riene.> He guessed at which one of the four girls it might be. Riene was the one most likely to call him 'lover'. <He's hooked into the Pacific Agency somehow. He never showed for our meeting and I ended up in the Vancouver Director's hands. Nasty.> Alexei underplayed it. <I'm going to pop him off next chance I get...something ostentatious and extremely painful I think. We have to set an example.> He laughed. <Warn Stacey in the meantime that he's tainted. Oh, and tell Olga that I found her a librarian for the new compound...although I won't be able to extract him for a few weeks yet.> He smirked at Mulder, who growled and turned away in feigned disinterest. <We're all headed to the Vancouver safehouse. I'll email in a full report the first chance I get.>

<Lexi lover...> Riene spoke up before he could break it off. <Nicki's not happy that those Feds of yours are inside on this. You better have a nice bit of tribute to offer up before you talk to her.> The teen warned.

"Don't fret over me, Bodkin. I always land on my feet...eventually. Kisses, baby doll." He signed off in English just to annoy his audience. "Bye." A glance out the window suggested the ride wasn't too near it's conclusion. Alex tried one more phone call. 

At the family's house, Steven answered. "Hello."

"It's Andre, Stevie." With a grin, Alex flipped languages once more, dropping into halting Dutch this time. <Steven, we need the house for a day or two.> He told the caretaker. <Pack a bag and go to hotel tonight.>

The young man's tone was sulky but obedient. <As you wish, Andre. When can I come home again?>

"Tomorrow, maybe. Call first." Alexei hedged. "It's for your own good." <We have American cops with us.> He explained. <Be quick>

<I'm gone.> The other end cut off abruptly.

Alex sat the phone down on the seat beside him and eased forward to hang onto the back of Victor's seat. "Slow down a little, Victor." He recommended. "Maybe we should stop and grab some take out."

"Couldn't hurt." Victor acknowledged. "What's your preference, Mulder?"

"I'm easy." The older man looked over, concentrating on the driver. "Whatever you want Victor."

Alex actually flinched at Mulder's casual use of his brother's first name.

"Subs then...it's been a while." Victor spotted a submarine shop not too far ahead.

||||||||||||||||||||||^

Li Ann sat in the rental car beside the red-haired Agent. They were parked in the driveway of the Roman company's house. Mac had given up sitting still a few minutes previous and was now pacing up and down the sidewalk, frowning at the quiet street. Li Ann envied him the escape from the atmosphere of borderline tolerance that permeated the car but she needed to stay. Li Ann wanted to open a dialog with her silent companion but she wasn't quite sure where to start. The possibility of getting a different, and presumably more accurate view on some of the things Alex had told her was tempting. Cultivating a source of information inside the FBI could only be to her and the guys' advantage. Unfortunately the small woman wasn't giving Li Ann any openings at all.

"I'm sorry you and your partner got pulled into this." Li Ann ventured. "It seems Agent Mulder is a bit too curious for his own good."

Scully let out a slight huff of air that sounded like agreement.

"I suppose you spend a lot of energy reining him in, like I do with Mac." Li Ann attempted to pinpoint some shared ground. "Every now and again I wonder if I'm not substituting for their Mothers...between Mac, Victor and Alex."

That earned the oriental woman a hint of a smile before the Fed looked away.

"From what Alex has told me, Agent Mulder is quite the problem child all by himself."

"Sometimes." Scully admitted quietly. Her gaze wandered down the street.

Li Ann shifted. "They won't be much longer, Victor will keep them on course."

The redhead frowned at some internal musing just as Li Ann spoke Victor's name. Li Ann tested. "Even if they ran into trouble...Victor's a good man for Agent Mulder to have at his back."

That rated a sideways glance, clearly flavoured with scorn, from Scully.

Li Ann changed her approach. "Where do you get copping this attitude, Agent Scully? You don't know the first thing about us."

Scully's expression was chilly. "I know Krycek and I helped Mulder put together his file on the rest of you...a murdering traitor, two thieves, and a dirty cop. How awe inspiring."

"Victor. Wasn't. Dirty." Li Ann defended the most of innocent of them with a fierce snarl. "His squad was bent. They turned on him because he wouldn't play along with their game. Victor is the most upright man I've ever known." She said vehemently. "I realise what Alex is...I know what Mac and I were...but don't you dare think for a second that Victor is anything less than a decent man who got tipped up by other people's mistakes." What attempted sincerity hadn't incited, righteous indignation earned. Scully shifted behind the steering wheel to look straight at the other woman. "You actually believe that."

"I know integrity when I see it. I think you and agent Mulder have it. Victor has it. I'm working on it for myself..." Li Ann explained. 

"Hanging around with Krycek isn't the way to seek out integrity, Miss Sai." Scully suggested in a level tone.

"We're attempting to curb the worst of Alex's excesses...at least Victor and I are. It's an uphill battle but I think we're having a certain amount of impact. I'm open to suggestions on how to handle the brat...that don't involve a chaining him up in the basement for the rest of his life...or euthanasia." Li Ann restricted, with a smile.

The arrival of another car halted whatever response Scully may have been framing. Both women popped open their doors.

Mulder and Victor disembarked then went to the back doors. The Agent extracted a couple of plastic bags while Victor held the door for his brother.

Mac was quicker, diving in to pull Alex out by his wrists. Mac gathered the shorter man close, scattering kisses onto Alexei's face. "...missed you...worried..." Mac's complete sentences were lost amid his feasting on Alex's pliant mouth. Long fingers wove into the elder's dark hair.

"Don't make me turn the hose on you." Victor threatened them without heat. He caught hold of the shoulder of Mac's shirt and tugged him off Alex. "Let's take this inside, boys."

"This place is closed up tight, Alex." Li Ann inserted herself into the thin space between the lovers, distancing them even further apart. "No sign of the blonde anywhere."

"I sent him packing for the night." Alexei looked up at the house. "We'll go in through the back. It's locked electrically and I've got the code." He turned his eyes to where Mulder and Scully had drawn aside to talk.

Li Ann followed his gaze. "They're a double edged sword." She commented softly. "But if we had been forced to spring you by violence...they might have come in handy."

"They still may, beautiful. We're not finished up here yet." Alexei allowed. "Mulder's like a force of nature...everything gets tossed to the four winds when he and I collide...and change is growth."

Li Ann laughed. "Attempting to be philosophical, Lexi? It doesn't work for you, darling. Stick to brooding and dangerous."

"I missed you too." He took Li Ann's hand and lead her around the back, confident the others would follow.

Alexei was settled on the living room floor amid the wreckage from two submarine sandwiches, an empty carton of chocolate milk, and several crumpled napkins. The Russian still ate, nibbling his way through a pudding cup, although everyone else was finished. Alex had related an edited version of what had happened to him after their paths had diverged days ago.

"So what happens now?" Mac slid across the carpet to tuck himself up against Alexei's back. 

At the realisation of support Alex immediately went limp into the embrace. "Victor and I play nice with the Director tomorrow. We set up some kind of deal...do some odd jobs for her." He outlined vaguely. "You and Li Ann ditched us a month ago. The Director has agreed to forfeit all claim on you." Alexei let his head fall to one side and received the expected kiss on his exposed shoulder. Mac's mouth lingered pleasantly, dusting over the pale skin that Alex's oversized shirt failed to cover.

"What about Mulder?"

Victor's question had the same effect as a bucket of ice water. Alex sat up straight, escaping Mac's attentions. "What about him?" The Russian echoed, quizzically.

"Maybe we should we take him with us?" Victor defined. "The Director knows he's with us...and that he's been assisting in the search."

"There's no reason that the M'sera and Mulder..." Alex cleared his throat, a nervous gesture that he'd been trying to get rid of for years. "I'm sure the dynamic duo want to get back to DC as soon as possible."

"And miss an opportunity to see inside yet another shady government organisation?" Mulder's mouth quirked. "Perish the thought, Krycek. I'd love to tag along with you boys."

Alexei's narrow brows drew together. "The meeting is to set up a service contract. We don't need an FBI witness." He curled his lip. "Mulder already knows too much about my business." An implied reprimand shot out at Victor.

"Sounds the boss has handed down his orders...Can't argue with that." Mulder observed dryly.

"I want him to come along." Victor rose to the taunt, then tried to soften the demand. "Please Alex." He knew his brother responded better to a request than a challenge.

The Russian chewed his cheek in, sharing a long look with his twin, then glanced too casually over at the Federal Agent. "I suppose it might surprise her." Alex reasoned. "And setting the Director off her stride is always a good start point during negotiations."

"Thank you, Alex." Victor took a sip of his coke, leaning back into the generous cushions of the loveseat. His head settled against the arm Li Ann had extended across the back of the small sofa. Li Ann, sitting sideways with her legs tucked up, absently petted her ex-lover's hair.

"If we're staying tonight..." Dana Scully wiped at her mouth with a paper napkin. "I wouldn't mind a chance to clean up. This little adventure caught me off guard and I'm beat."

"There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs." Mac announced loudly. "Alexei and I will stay in the basement."

"That still leaves us one bed short." Li Ann pointed out. "How about I crash in the basement too." She suggested.

That drew looks from all around the room, all of them different. Victor pulled away slightly so he could see her face, surprised by her timing more than the suggestion itself. "You don't have to Li Ann." He gave her an out. "The master bedroom has a bed and a couch...you remember that set up by the balcony...I'll take the sofa." Victor didn't clarify who could share that room with him, leaving it open to both Li Ann and Mulder. Agent Scully wasn't a very likely option.

"I usually sleep on a couch anyway." Mulder cut into the discussion.

"That works then." Mac climbed to his feet. "Let's go downstairs Alex." He suggested to his lover.

"It's still too early, Mac. I'm wired from the week I've been through." The Russian took another spoonful of pudding. His attention was on Mulder as he licked the spoon clean. "You go ahead, Baby. I'll catch up later." Dark green eyes never left the Federal Agent as he spoke.

He didn't see Mac's glare sweep the room, considering the audience. The tall thief frowned and shook his head once. "NYET! Now Alexei." Mac reached down, caught a handful of blackish-brown hair and pulled.

Alex came to his feet with a sharp moan of pain, dropping his dessert. "You're hurting me." Came the husky whisper.

"No shit." Mac smirked. "And this is just the beginning. GET GOING!" The younger man heaved, shoving Alexei ahead of him.

"Mac..." Li Ann began levelly. "Maybe you shouldn't...not tonight. Alex has just..."

"HE'S MY LOVER!" Mac's shout halted the rest of her objection. "I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do." Li Ann shook her head. With a little moue of disapproval on her lips, Li Ann switched to Cantonese. <Alex has a lot of damage that you don't know about, Mac. This isn't good for him.>

Before Mac could respond, Alex did, catching both of them by surprise with his grasp of the language. < I thought I could trust you, Li Ann. Would you betray my confidences, beautiful?> Alexei looked to Mac, noting that his lover's aggressive stance had vanished at Li Ann's revelation. <If you can't give me what I need, lover...I'm sure Mulder can.> He jeered.

The snarl returned to Mac's lips full force. <I own you. You belong to me.>

"Prove it." Alexei dared. His eyes shone with reckless fire.

"With pleasure, my Demon." Mac surged forward, pushing Alex ahead of him into the hallway.

Victor sighed and shook his head. "Let it go, Li Ann. Neither of them are in the mood for a reasonable discussion right now."

"Lexi seldom is." She frowned at the empty archway as the basement door slammed. Li Ann rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I need to use Steven's office for a while."

"Okay. I'll show Agent Scully her room." Victor offered, standing up. "You want me to toss your bag into Stacey's room or the master bedroom, Li Ann?" He asked.

"Stacey's room, I think. Thanks anyway, Victor." She offered him a sad smile then arose and departed.

"I know a clinic that would give you a fair rate on group counselling." Mulder murmured.

"Only if you sit in on the session too, Mulder." Victor argued. "You're part of the problem. You're playing the game with Alex too, maybe not exactly the same way Mac does...but you're playing. Where are the keys to the rental, Agent Scully?" Victor redirected. "All the bags are in the trunk, right?"

Scully dug into her pocket then tossed the keys across the room. "Be careful of my laptop."

"I'll help." Mulder stood. There were five bags to bring in. "I suppose the 'gear' in the other trunk should come inside too."

"Only if it's wrapped up." Victor walked out the front door, glancing up and down the quiet residential street. A few steps took him to the company car. Opening the trunk revealed two rolled up blankets. Steven had been discreet.

"That's non-descript enough." Mulder commented, picking up the top one.

The bundled weapons were one trip. They had to go back out for the actual luggage.

"Pack horse duty." Victor remarked. He hooked Li Ann's bag over one shoulder, his over the other and took Mac's up by the handle.

Mulder caught up his own and Scully's baggage. Once inside again, Mac's got dropped by the basement door. A voice raised in either intense pleasure or pain dissuaded them from lingering nearby.

Scully joined them climbing the stairs. "This Director person, is she dangerous?" Scully asked Victor.

"The short answer is yes." He opened the first bedroom door. The location and its blue-grey theme told Victor that this one was Stacey's. "But it's more complicated than that." He wiggled out of the shoulder strap of Li Ann's carryall and laid it on the bed. "She's dedicated to her job and I suppose you could say she's an ethical woman, but..." Victor considered. "On the other hand she's EXTREMELY dedicated to her job." He laughed at the repetition. "And she's closer to ruthless than honest."

Scully frowned. "Maybe, Mulder, you should stay out of this one."

Victor progressed down the hall to the third door on the same wall. "The bathroom is between you and Li Ann. You both have a connecting door to it.' He stayed out of their conversation. "That's the door to the master bedroom." Victor pointed. "It's got it's own en-suite so we won't be walking in on you ladies. That door is just a closet."

"It's a completely unknown organisation, Scully." Mulder argued. "I've never even heard of this 'Agency' before." He grinned. "The gunmen are going to go into a jealous froth if I tell them and they haven't got a clue about it either."

"We're out of our jurisdiction." She crossed.

Victor pulled back from the discussion, retreating to the monstrous bedroom to drop off his own gear. He wanted a chance to check out the furniture grouped near the balcony door. His memory was hinting that despite his suggestion the couch might be too little and uncomfortable to sleep on.

||||||||||||||||||

Victor was drying his short hair when Mulder finally let himself into the bedroom. "So what's up? Are you coming with Alex and I tomorrow or not?" The younger man tossed aside the damp towel and quickly pulled on a fresh T-shirt. It snagged and struggled against his still wet skin.

"I'm coming." Mulder dropped his bag to the floor beside the bathroom door. "Scully wants to wire me for sound but I talked her out of it. We don't have the equipment with us and we don't want the local cops in on this..." He trailed off. "She's just worried about me. Krycek has led me into some treacherous situations in the past. Not that I'm the most careful of men when left to my own devices."

"No kidding." Victor shot back in mock disbelief. His attention drifted to the couch, almost by accident. "It's a bit on the short side." Victor observed. "Mulder, I don't see the need for one of us to get a neck crick when the bed is nearly the size of a football field." He ventured. "We're grown men. I can handle sleeping in one bed if you can."

Mulder's shoulders tightened up. "I have nightmares. I'll probably end up bashing you over the head in my sleep." He excused. "I'll crash downstairs...in the living room." Mulder corrected quickly.

"You don't want to do that." Victor offered up a pained look. "It's going to sound like a triple X movie down there once Mac and Alex really get going."

"I usually sleep with the TV on anyway." Came the next excuse.

Victor walked over to a fancy cabinet and pulled the main doors open. "Voila." He picked up the remote control and turned on the television set that had been hiding in the cupboard. Victor then tossed the clicker onto the bed, near the pillows. "But seriously, if this bothers you...I'll go sleep with Li Ann tonight. She'll understand."

"If you're so sure of your chances..." Mulder crouched down to dig through his overnight bag. "Why are you wasting your time in here?" A faintly petulant tone tinged Mulder's voice.

"It's not like that." Victor countered. "Li Ann and I...we're past the physical part of our relationship. She declined earlier is because she thought there was plenty of room and besides...she's pissed at Mac so she's going to be up for a while, brooding." He grimaced, his mind wandering for a moment. "Really, she's my best friend. Friends like us, we can handle sharing a bed without tripping over sexual hang-ups."

Mulder laughed quietly. "Point taken. Okay, I can pretend to be a grown up...if you don't mind the TV staying on all night...white noise helps me sleep." Mulder shrugged.

"Just remember to pick a channel that doesn't go to bars and tone at 3am." Victor qualified. "That noise makes my teeth hurt."

"Fair enough." His shaving kit was extracted. "I'm going to get cleaned up too."

"Sounds like a plan." Victor settled onto one side of the bed and picked up the remote control.

||||||||||||||||||||^

Dana Scully picked her watch up off the nightstand and glanced at the face. She had indulged in a shower, then a leisurely bath. The bathroom was well stocked with oils, bath beads, and huge fluffy towels. Afterwards Scully had pulled on green silk pjs, wrapped herself into a patchwork quilt and tried to read herself into the mood to sleep. She just couldn't get past feeling bone weary and into sleepy.

Dana kicked out of the fabric nest she had built up and bare feet touched the plush carpet. Maybe a warm drink would help. She had noticed packets of hot chocolate sitting out on the kitchen counter. Out in the hallway she noticed flickering bluish light and the faint noise of music and strange voices coming from the room Mulder and Victor were sharing. Hopefully Victor had a high tolerance for bad television, because she didn't think her partner watched any other kind.

Down in the kitchen, Scully was surprised to find the kettle warm to the touch. A pot of what smelled like herbal tea sat nearby. She reconsidered her earlier craving and poured some of the fragrant brew into a mug.

Once the overhead light in the kitchen was off Dana followed the glow to the only room on the first floor that was illuminated. Peering in the door she saw Li Ann sitting in a massively built desk chair watching a mosaic of male bodies build on the computer screen.

Scully pushing the door open caused the younger woman to startle upright in the wooden chair. The mouse shifted at the impact of Li Ann's knee and a 'Windows' desktop, three quarters covered with icons, appeared.

Li Ann rubbed her palms up her cheeks and over her eyes. "I thought everyone had turned in." The oriental woman pushed back a bit, away from the glow of the monitor. "You surprised me."

"Sorry." Dana held up her tea mug. "You made this, I suppose."

Li Ann nodded then winced as a male voice intruded, begging breathlessly. "It's a trick of acoustics." She explained. "You can hear just about everything downstairs in this room."

Now her attention had been caught Scully noticed the subtle, continuous soundtrack. One voice pleading, another laughing softly, and the jingle of metal on metal.

"Mac and Alex." Li Ann said, unnecessarily. "Round two." Pitch black hair shook. "You'd think I'd be used to it after all this time. Their bedroom is above mine back home."

Dana took a sip of tea so she could blame the flush creeping across her cheeks on the heat of the beverage. "They are..."

Someone, most likely Alex by the tone, screamed.

"...enthusiastic." Scully concluded.

Li Ann sighed. "He never lost control like that when he was with me...neither of them did." The office chair creaked as she leaned back.

Dana tilted her head. "Neither." She repeated. "You've slept with Krycek?"

"And Mac, and Victor." Li Ann mused aloud. "I tried to run off with Mac and nearly married Victor. Alex...lord, Alex and I are just a chemical thing." She chuckled. "Nothing like those two however."

The words and the demeanour of the woman in front of her clashed, in Scully's opinion.

"I suppose your opinion of me has just dropped another few notches." Li Ann said wearily. "I'm sorry." She straightened in the chair. "Just...I'm in a weird mood. I admit it." Her foot tapped. "Being back in Vancouver has twisted me around."

Scully chewed on the inside of her cheek and stared at the floor. The other woman's emotional admissions weren't something she expected or had much recent experience with.

"Just over a year ago I had two men and woman competing fiercely for my attention and I just put them all off...so blissfully certain they would all just wait on my timetable."

"They didn't." Dana ventured after a moment, needing to drown out the voices below them. 

"They didn't." Li Ann confirmed.

The redhead nodded absently. The few relationships she had made a stab at over the last six years had all fallen apart too. Dana hadn't had the time or the energy to spare. The work had sucked up her personal life until all she had left were a few casual friends, who required little maintenance, and her family.

Li Ann laughed. "I've gotten to the point where I'm telling you...of all people....Jeez." She caught herself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping on you. I mean, we barely know each other and what I do know of you says you don't need this."

"No. It's all right." Dana assured. "I think I understand. Everyone needs to unload to someone...and sometimes an outsider is the best choice."

"We're back to that 'mother' thing again." Li Ann observed. "My three boys lean on me. Agent Mulder leans on you...doesn't he?"

"Mulder..." Scully frowned, feeling strange about returning the other woman's confidences. "Mulder has a lot of pressure on him." That was reasonably honest, without giving anything away. "Mulder and I have had a rough few years. We've lost..." The urge to let it all explode out had to be carefully suppressed. "...almost everything..." Dana gripped her mug painfully. "...and found too little. It does wear on a soul." She admitted.

A screamed declaration of love cut into the silence between the women.

Li Ann leaned, shutting the computer down with a few clicks and pushed buttons. "I've got to get away from this." She stood up, stretching out gracefully. "It's frustrating enough to know that kind of jungle rut is going on without having to listen to it twice in one night. I mean, did you ever have a lover devastating enough to rate..."

A stream of babble in Alex's ravaged voice rose to a previously unreached level almost as if on cue.

Li Ann's head cocked to one side. "Russian, French and I think, Spanish. Mac's got him speaking in tongues now. Colour me impressed." She giggled.

"Upstairs?" Dana suggested.

"I think so." Li Ann flicked off the desk lamp.

They had to wait for their eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Below them, Alex had been reduced to sobbing one phrase over and over again.

"It's Russian." Li Ann whispered an explanation. "I've heard this routine before, although not lately. Lexi translated it for me. Mercy. He's asking for mercy."

"Christ." Scully murmured to herself. An entire spectrum of emotions flitted through her, arousal and envy being the two that disturbed her most.

Li Ann slipped by, gently catching hold of Scully's arm to guide the older woman. "You do not want to hear what comes next. Trust me."

"Why didn't you marry Victor?" Dana turned back to an earlier curiosity.

"You don't pick easy questions, do you Agent Scully?"

"Dana." The elder corrected. It felt good to use her first name for a change, and even better when Li Ann repeated the name aloud.

"It's kind of complicated, Dana. It's not that I didn't love him. I did, really. I still do. Victor is the sweetest, most caring man I've ever known. He treats me like a princess...was my rock during a confusing time..."

"But?"

Li Ann chuckled low in her throat. "I wasn't ready to give up that much of myself, so I pushed him away...too far, I suppose." She mused. "So now I've got a best friend, but that's all. Sometimes I'm sure it was the right thing to do. Other times I could kick myself for being for being so stupid."

"When you're alone at night." Dana guessed.

Another husky giggle by Scully's ear. "Yeah, and those two are being particularly dramatic." Li Ann still continued to guide the other woman although they both had the same amount of light to rely on. "Stairs." She warned. "So are you and Agent Mulder a thing?"

Dana coughed, verbally stumbling. "Ah...no. That's against the rules. It might damage our partnership and neither of us is willing to risk that right now. We work too well together. Besides, it's not like it could bring us much closer than we are now, I think we've gone beyond that point."

"Maybe we should trade off." Li Ann chuckled. "You get Victor and I'll take...oh wait..." She hesitated. "Does he ever shut up and sit quietly?"

"Hardly ever." Dana admitted.

A laugh underlined Li Ann's words. "Never mind then. He may be decorative, but eventually we'd have to get out of bed and a murder trial would be so awkward."

Scully made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh.

"You're a tough audience." Li Ann teased, opening her bedroom door. "Keep me company a while." She invited. "I'd like to hear you really break up."

It may have been her imagination, but Dana suspected there was something more to the request. "It's late." She hedged weakly.

Li Ann leaned in the doorframe. "I need to shake the boys loose...think of something else." She explained. "Girl talk, you know." The younger woman's mouth hooked up at one side. "Just for a while?"

Dana nodded, earning the rest of Li Ann's smile. "Sure, but I'm afraid my 'girl talk' is a bit rusty, so bear with me."

"Hey so is mine. The only person I've had to practice on lately is Alex." Li Ann led the way inside. "And his opinion on make-up and hair care is a bit skewed." She joked.

||||||||||||||||||^

"Li Ann."

A man's voice and weight on the edge of the mattress woke Dana Scully. Her first thought was that if a man was going to sneak into her bedroom in the middle of the night, the least he could do would be to get her name right. The realisation that she had fallen asleep in someone else's bed came hard on the heels of that. Li Ann's bed, considering the silky fabric and slight curve Dana was snuggled into. Their impromptu pyjama party had turned into a sleepover. That explained the man and his query.

"Li Ann I need to talk to you."

"She's asleep. She's tired. Come back in the morning." Dana supplied blandly. Li Ann was right, these guys were as bad as children.

The tall form pulled away swiftly at Scully's voice. "Uh..." He backed into the faint light trickling in the window.

Victor or Alex, wearing nothing but a pair of track pants, Dana decided. A glint of light caught her attention. A nipple ring, that was an interesting clue.

The figure withdrew further back to the door and out of the light. "Um, Agent Scully. Sorry." He apologised. "I was...it can wait."

Scully squinted, trying to make out some details in the left arm, but the shadows were too deep for more than a vague outline. It had to be Victor, Dana decided, noting the use of her title and his seeming embarrassment. Krycek would surely be leering and tossing off suggestive comments. She shifted a bit out of Li Ann's embrace, causing a faint whimper of complaint from the other woman. "We were talking and we dozed off." The blanket fell away with a subtle push to reveal Dana's long sleeved pyjama top and a bit of Li Ann's nightgown.

"S'okay. I'll catch up with her in the morning."

"Victor?" Dana tested.

"Yeah." He responded in a natural tone.

"Just checking." Dana settled back down, too comfortable to bother changing rooms. "See you in the morning." Krycek seeing her like this wouldn't do any real damage, but Scully couldn't help but be grateful it was Victor.

"Goodnight, Agent Scully." The door opened and closed quietly, the narrow slice of illumination was too brief to confirm his identity however.

It had to be Victor. Mulder's all night TV habit was probably disturbing the man's sleep. She should have mentioned that he could have her room, but her clothes and toiletries were strewn across the bed.

Dana rolled onto her side, gazing at Li Ann's faintly outlined profile. Strange, to feel so comfortable with someone she'd spent so little time with. The combination of Li Ann's complete, rather intense, attention when Dana was speaking and the younger woman's unsolicited confidences were intoxicating, almost addictive. Falling asleep in the other woman's bed had been a natural result. The pleasure she was feeling at listening to Li Ann's breath was something else entirely. Without thinking Dana extended her hand and touched one high cheekbone. Her fingers trailed down and Li Ann leaned into the caress with a sigh. After a moment's consideration, Dana pulled the covers back up and settled herself back against the other's long body. Li Ann's arms lifted and wrapped comfortably, without hesitation.

It had been a long time since Dana had shared a bed with someone so tactile. Even Mulder was more physically comforting than the last two men that she had slept with. It was a nice change.

||||||||||||||||||||

The television was still on, as it had been all night, quietly spewing unfamiliar upbeat voices. The noise registered in a corner of Mulder's brain but made no real impression. His attention was on other things; the golden heat pouring in the balcony doors, the clean perfume of the material under and around him, and the peculiar sensation of Victor's arm and leg draped over him. The slow, steady breathing against Mulder's ear suggested that the other man remained asleep and unaware of how tangled his and Mulder's bodies had grown overnight.

The questions nagged at the older man's mind. Did he want to extricate himself before Victor awoke? Did he want to play possum and observe how Victor would squirm away? Or did he actually want to deal with the embrace? The last time Mulder had awoken with someone else's arms around him was two years ago and a half a world away. Krycek. Mulder shuddered.

"Whatever you're thinking...stop it." Victor suggested softly, right against the other's ear.

He was an echo of Krycek. Mulder tried to roll away but the arm across his chest tightened, restraining him.

"Can you tell me the problem? I got the impression you were interested."

Mulder glanced sideways, reaching up to touch Victor's earring. He needed to impress the slight difference between the twins into his fingertips.

The arm cushioning Victor's head shifted. Victor wove his fingers into Mulder's hair, petting awkwardly. "I'm not Alex. Feel. Two hands." Victor guessed.

"Krycek had two...before...then..." When Mulder struggled a second time he was released immediately. The older man drew away, sitting up but not leaving the bed. "There hasn't been anyone else...not since Russia."

"Bloody hell." Victor swore softly. "What did he do to you?"

That earned a pained laugh from Mulder. "Krycek didn't do anything. That's just it. He simply accepted everything willingly...the abuse, the sex..." Sleep spiked hair shook. "I was the aggressor every time. I don't know where my head was." Another laugh. "Strike that. I know exactly where it was. I just don't understand how I let it get so far out of control. I'd controlled the attraction for years, buried it."

Victor sighed.

"I almost avoided it that time too." Mulder continued. "I started to leave him in New York, at the airport...but I didn't get ten feet away before I went back to get him. I don't think I ever intended to leave him behind but...Fuck." 

They sat in silence for a brief while.

Mulder stared down at his feet. "Maybe given time...if you're still interested. We could try later."

"I don't what you think of me...but I'm not after casual sex. This isn't a whim, Mulder. Take your time." Victor climbed off the bed and scooped up his bag. "I don't want you while you're thinking about Alex anyway." He explained. "I've played that game before and it doesn't work out."

Mulder looked up with a frown. "What's that mean?"

Victor winced. "I tried...Mac and I got together for a little while. It didn't work out and upon reflection...I've figured out that Alex was a factor, although I didn't know it at the time."

Hazel eyes closed. "The odd thing is that I'm not surprised. The four of you are all tangled together in a rather intricate pattern."

Victor offered a brief smile. "The five of us, Mulder. I've told you that before. Welcome to our incestuous little muddle. I hope you enjoy your stay because nobody escapes easily." He shouldered his duffel and slipped into the bathroom.

||||||||||||||||||^

Everyone except Li Ann looked uncomfortable to some degree as they wandered in and out of the kitchen.

Scully was trying to decide if either Victor or Krycek looked at her differently this morning. Victor and Mulder tiptoed around each other rather warily. Mac, lounging in a kitchen chair, glared at Mulder whenever the Agent was near. Alex leaned on the counter trying to eat toast and drink coffee despite a darkly bruised jaw and swollen lips. 

Li Ann picked up her juice and snuggled herself up against Alexei's side. "Is there anything I can do while you're at the Agency?" She offered.

His nod was barely perceptible. "Can you e-mail Nicki a summary of the situation for me? I meant to last night but..." Alex shrugged.

"No problem." A peck on his cheek caused a wince. "Do you need..." Li Ann whispered, aware he wouldn't want a fuss made over his injuries. "I mean, are you hurt?"

"Just bumps and bruises, Beautiful?"

"Liar."

"Christ Li Ann. There's only a little broken skin and Mac did the disinfectant thing this morning." Alex admitted. "I've had worse."

Li Ann's dark head shook. "The Director is going to be curious as to why you won't sit down during the meeting Lexi."

"I could blame Mulder." Alex kept to the bare whisper that Li Ann had instigated.

"Don't." She warned. "You've got a slightly deranged, but steady relationship with Mac. This self-destructive need that you have to fuck it up...I've told you and told you..." Li Ann sighed. "You'll never get anything more than cheap sex from Mulder." She hissed out the caution.

"That'll do." Alexei remarked.

Li Ann slapped his shoulder lightly. "You and I are overdue for a long talk, Lexi my dear."

"I tried last night..." Alex pulled even further away from Mac, the door and any possible audience. "What's up with you and Saint Scully, Beautiful?"

"Not that it concerns you...it was girl talk." Li Ann glanced back over her shoulder, noting Mac's frown. "I'm allowed to have a life."

They were whispering nose to nose now. "No argument there, just concern." Alex murmured. "Scully isn't comfortable with the shady edge between right and wrong, beloved, and that's exactly where we live."

"I can handle it." Li Ann withdrew from the intimate pose they had fallen into as Mulder entered the kitchen with two empty coffee cups. 

"We should be going soon." The Agent prodded. "We'll be late as it is."

"Not if I drive." Alex sat aside what was left of his breakfast.

"You're in the back seat where you belong, Krycek." Mulder set the mugs in the sink.

"Gee Fox, most guys prefer a hotel or at least an alley, but if that's what turns you on I'm game."

"Alexei!" Mac growled. "Don't."

"Of course we never did get fancy in Russia. Only one proper bed out of all the times we went at it." Alex purred out.

"Shalava..." Mac's teeth ground.

Mulder was scowling, his hands clenching. "Knock it off, Krycek."

"It's time to go guys." Victor slipped up behind Mulder, frowning as he took in the tension level. "Alex, please behave yourself." The ex-cop guessed at the source of the trouble.

"The car belongs to Roman Enterprises, that means me." Alex announced. "I drive."

Victor shook his head. "Is that...Jeez. I'm a Roman too now Alex, besides, I've still got the keys." He pulled them out of his pocket with a flourish. "I'll drive. Now let's go."

"He's learning." Alexei left Li Ann's side, making for the doorway but Mac seized the Russian's wrist as he passed.

"Demon." Mac stood, drawing the older man close to his chest. "Be careful. The Director, she's a liar and a cheat."

"So am I lover." Alex gave the other a brief kiss. "Don't worry. I've enough guile to make up for those two babes in the woods. We'll be fine."

"Are you calling me naive?" Victor objected, right behind Mulder's shoulder.

"It's part of your charm 'o brother of mine." Alex extricated himself from Mac's grasp. "If we weren't so closely related I'd be tempted to boff you just to see the look of astonishment on your face."

Exclamations of disgust came from Mulder, Victor and Li Ann.

Alex turned to look back at his lover. "What? No grimace of distaste from you, baby?"

"Nothing your twisted little imagination can produce would surprise me, demon...and I'll play along with almost anything." Mac vowed in a harsh whisper. "That's why you belong with me. Remember that." A tap on the bruised portion of Alexei's face emphasised the declaration.

Alex offered up a half-smile but no words, before pacing out of the room.

Victor's palm smoothed down Mulder's sleeve. "Let's go."

||||||||||||||||||||||||^

Alex got a thick rush of pleasure at the annoyance on the Director's face when Mulder entered the conference room hard on Victor's heels. Between making her wait on them and bringing an unexpected spectator Alexei had rattled her just a little.

"You boys have a rough night?" A long black fingernail tapped against her leather mini-skirt.

"It's been a hard few days." Alex shrugged.

Victor settled himself into the left of the two chairs on the near side of the table, looking around as he did.

Alex hesitated a bare moment then left the second chair for Mulder by choosing to slide gracefully up and sit cross-legged on the table, perfectly cloaking the protests of his roughly used backside. "M'sera Director..." Alexei began casually. "...meet Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI." His real hand gestured. "Mulder, this is the Senior Director for the Western Canadian branch of the Agency. I'm sorry, I don't know her name.

Mulder nodded a greeting as he dropped into the seat beside Victor.

The Director's lips pursed. "What a delightful surprise. I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure of a Federal Agent visiting our offices before." Her tone was brittle. "However will I thank you, Xander dear?"

"Just trying to save you some research. You were interested in more information on Mulder after all." Alex smirked, picking up the folder that lay in front of him. He flipped through the papers inside. "My signature on this isn't worth anything."

"It's merely a list of points we need to be clear on." The Director waved a hand absently. "Although, I'm curious which name you would use if I did ask you to sign it."

"It wouldn't be Xander." Alex reprimanded.

The Director scooping up the folder interrupted Mulder's casual reach towards the second copy of the document.

"Tell me Agent Mulder." She tapped her sharp nails against the spine of the leather folder. "Do your superiors at the Bureau approve of your association with former Agent Krycek?"

"I have no 'association' with Krycek. I'm inside this as a friend of Victor's. On my own time." Mulder added. "I do have to admit to a certain amount of personal curiosity as well. Who exactly has authority over this organisation? Which government do you answer to?"

"Well, well..." The Director smiled, settling into the chair on the far side of the long, shiny table. "Aren't you the inquisitive one."

"I've always been under the misguided impression that the public has a right to know what their taxes pay for." Mulder met the woman's stare in blatant challenge.

The Director stabbed out to the keypad on the phone in front of her. "I'm not one to stand in the way of such a noble cause."

"Ya-huh." The speakerphone was loud in comparison to their voices.

"Jackie sweetie, could you please come to the briefing room." The Director requested, still concentrating on Mulder. "I've a little task for you."

"On my way, boss."

Alexei cleared his throat, waving the folder. "My history is not going to suddenly become an open book for you, M'sera. You only get the relevant bits."

"You push and push." The Director complained. "You hate to give anything up but you want everything in return...like a spoiled child." Auburn hair shook. "I won't accept that kind of behaviour from one of my Agents, Xander dear. You want to deal, then you have to make a few concessions."

The door opening silenced the retort on Alexei's lips. He had no desire to put on a show for the Director's underling.

Jackie swayed across the floor on high, chunky heels. "This is like too cool for words. You guys are mirrors." She stared at the twins. "Xander babe, you SO have to get a butch haircut like Victor's and your ear pierced. Can you picture the scene we could score if I took the pair of you out clubbing. Wild." The young woman leaned casually forward on the back of the Director's chair to show off her cleavage and grinned.

"Agent Mulder..." The Director flicked her fingers to indicate whom she was naming. "...meet Jackie Janczyk. Jackie, be a doll and give the nice FBI Agent the dime tour."

"Oooo...a real live G-man." Jackie gave a theatrical shiver of pleasure, an awe-inspiring sight considering her brief, snug clothing. "And so handsome too. I am in heaven."

Mulder rose to his feet. His expression had more than a hint of a leer as he looked over the well-endowed blonde.

Alexei sneered. "I think she's a little more complicated than your usual Saturday night date, Mulder. No pause or rewind buttons." The Russian snapped. "Then again, maybe she's not."

Mulder's head turned and the long-time adversaries glared at each other, the elder edging closer. Alex saw the backhand coming but did nothing to avoid it.

"Mulder!" Victor shot out of his chair and pulled Mulder away with a handful of his jacket.

"Foreplay. Yum." Alex's tongue cleaned up the smear of blood at the corner of his mouth. "But your timing sucks Foxy. Go play with the pretty inflatable girl while the grown ups do some work."

"You scum-sucking piece of filth. I should..." Mulder began.

"Stop it!" Victor stepped back, pulling his captive with him. "Alex! Knock it off. I'm tired of the way you two snarl and tear at each other...and I'm tired of being the referee."

The Director rose gracefully to her feet, briefly whispering something into Jackie's ear as she stood. "I suppose we should separate the hooligans and get down to business." Dark lips smiled. "If you will follow Jackie, Agent Mulder, she will handle satisfying your curiosity while Victor, Alexander, and I firm up a few details."

"Sounds like a plan." Alexei purposefully turned his attention down to the document in front of him.

Mulder turned slightly, meeting Victor's eyes. "Will you be all right dealing with these two?"

"Been there, done that." Victor joked. "Go look around. It's not everyday they let G-men poke around in their shadowy government installation." He laughed, then his voice lowered. "You'll see more if you manage to ditch Jackie."

Mulder nodded, straightening out his jacket. "I know. I might try." With a final glare at Alex, Mulder followed the blonde out the door.

"I don't suppose..." The Director's chair swivelled so she was facing Alexei straight on. "...you're going to explain this little scene."

Victor dropped heavily back into his chair. "You always said you liked sexual tension, that it kept the team sharp."

"Ah yes." She leaned back. "But ideally it should be between team-members. I should think you and Alexander are excluded for obvious reasons."

"There's always sibling rivalry for the same object of affection." Victor mumbled absently.

Alexei's head snapped up. "That's. My. Fox." He declared in a chopped flat voice.

"Your plate is full. Don't be so greedy, Alex." Victor teased, extending his hand as a request for the file.

A fleeting pout crossed Alexei's face then with a pointed look at the Director his expression went completely blank. "The first thing we have to work out is how we contact each other." Alex passed the file over to Victor as he spoke. "I don't want you tripping up my cover with the Consortium." He was all business.

||||||||||||||||^

The Director made her wishes rather clear. When the discussion had started to drift to rather trivial concerns she put a stop to the meeting and dismissed Victor. Alex had nodded his agreement and slid down off the table.

When Victor departed, under orders to find Mulder, the two of them were just climbing the stairs to the Director's private office.

Walking down the barren halls of the Agency took Victor back in time. He had spent six years of his life with the Agency and not quite one in his new home. The pull of the past was strong.

Victor tapped a warning on each door that he passed before trying the knob. Some doors were locked but most opened on half lit, empty rooms. He wandered through medical centre, a few interrogation rooms, and a chemistry lab of sorts before descending a flight of stairs. It always struck Victor as eerie, how the hallways never seemed lived in when he knew the Agency had a large support staff. As usual he had to chalk it up to the odd hours and weekend meetings that the Director seemed to prefer.

The heavy silence and dim illumination encouraged him to keep his steps light and his movements cautious. Victor could have blamed his stealthy approach, but he doubted his quarry would have noticed his arrival in the gymnasium if he were banging a drum and waving a flashlight.

Mulder was flat on his back on the matted portion of the floor with Jackie straddling his hips. Most of their clothing was strewn haphazardly about the gym, although Jackie had retained her high heels and Mulder's dress shirt was tangled up below them, still caught on his wrists.

Victor halted a reasonable distance back, leaning into the solid bulk and odd shape of the weight machine. The scene laid out before him caused a twist of emotion he wasn't quite sure how to name through his chest.

Jackie dropped forward onto her hands and gave a hard twist to her hips, provoking a strangled groan from the man under her. "Scream for me, baby." The blonde demanded. "The place is deserted." Her tanned body undulated. "Make some noise for me, damn it." Jackie nipped at his open mouth.

Mulder let loose another gut wrenching moan. "So fucking good."

"That's it. That's what I want." Jackie rewarded the admission by straightening up suddenly, tossing her hair and arching her back hard.

Mulder howled, struggling to escape his entangling shirt. "I want to touch you." His wrists wrenched uselessly, caught in the buttoned up cuffs.

Jackie laughed. Her dark eyes lifted, catching the motion of Victor shifting uncomfortably in place. A pleased smirk broke across her pink lips at the realisation that they had an audience.

Victor hesitated on the edge of flight, but something in the blonde's expression held him in place. He tracked the motion of her hand as it snaked up, gathering sweat from her neck, face and brow. Jackie paused dramatically then, when she had his eyes locked back with hers, she licked her palm. Victor shivered. His fingers wrapped around a nearby bar of metal and squeezed tight.

"Jackie please. Oh god!" Mulder pleaded, his hips trying to lift of the mats despite her weight holding him down. "S'close."

Victor felt Jackie's eyes burning into him as her hips rose and thrust down harder but he couldn't help but drop his own gaze lower. Mulder had been reduced to writhing helplessly under her taunt form, babbling three or four words continuously. Victor's knuckles whitened, holding tight to the bar to prevent him from doing something about the rush of arousal the scene was provoking in him. When Mulder finally let loose a shout of release, Victor lifted his eyes back to Jackie's face. They locked gazes and held as the blonde's frame shuddered in reaction. A quake ran down Victor's backbone. It was too easy to picture himself in either of their positions.

"Stay here." Jackie insisted softly. The fingers of one of her hands reached to brush Mulder's eyelids closed while her strong legs flexed, lifting.

"Bloody hell..." Mulder whimpered as their bodies slowly separated once more, Jackie's other hand easing the process.

"Stay." Jackie repeated. "I'll get something to clean us up." Her fingers swirled in the sticky dampness a moment before she stood straight up.

The nude woman walked over to Victor, halting silently at his side. 

They stared at each other for a breath then Jackie lifted her messy right hand. One dripping finger painted Victor's lips. Victor didn't hesitate. His tongue flicked out cleaning first his lips then the fingers she pressed against and into his mouth. Her bare hip dug into the straining denim of his crotch.

Jackie pressed close to whisper in his ear. "I could use you for the third inning. The G-man's near on wiped out." 

Victor shook his head. "No, not like this." He stammered. "Tell Mulder it's time to go. I'll be waiting in the briefing room." Victor's fingers un-knotted from their hold on the equipment reluctantly and he pushed the lean blonde away. His body screamed it's protest but he forced himself to withdraw from Jackie's proximity and retreat.

||||||||||||||||||||

"We're being followed." Alexei observed from the passenger seat. Mulder had climbed into the back seat, rested his head lazily, and not said one word since they had left the Agency.

"I'll loose them." Victor offered.

"Don't bother." The ever-present cell-phone was produced. "Just stall. Take the longest way back you can think of." Alex ordered, lifting the phone to his ear. "Hey Li Ann. You three need to pack up, take the rental, and head home right away." He spoke into the phone.

Victor took a left turn.

"We've got to cover our tracks." Alexei explained. "The three of us will hang on until Steven gets home. I want to make nice with him on the front steps so whoever is following us thinks the three of us were just staying with one of my boyfriends. That should explain this car and the house without drawing too much attention down on Stevie." The Russian glanced in the outside rear view mirror. "Always." He responded to her warning to be careful. "We'll be about a half day behind you...depending on the flights out of here. Love you, Beautiful. Get moving." Alex disconnected. He glanced sideways then over his shoulder to note Mulder seemed to have dozed off. "Are you okay with the deal we made, Victor?"

His twin nodded, turning the car again. "I have to admit, I'm surprised by how much weight you put on the Agency taking Mac, Li Ann and I back in...if we asked." Victor looked over, searching Alex's expression, but finding nothing. "Don't you trust us to look after ourselves?"

"Khue"vye den'ki nastali." Alex sighed, glancing into the back seat yet again. "There are more things in heaven and earth..." He began again.

"Shakespeare never really did much for me." Victor interrupted, wincing.

That earned a bleak chuckle. "What I'm trying to say is that there's a lot of weird shit going on in the world. I can't really explain it right now." Alex frowned. "And having multiple bolt holes...and more than one organisation backing you...well, it could save your lives someday."

"A war in heaven, Krycek?" Mulder commented, proving he hadn't been asleep despite his posture.

Alex clamed up, shifting to stare out the window with single-minded determination.

"I still don't get it. What the hell are you two talking about?" Victor demanded.

"History." Mulder chopped out the word to Victor, then turned his full attention on Alex. His tone was dangerous. "Your riveting little performance in my apartment set it all in motion didn't it?" Mulder questioned. "Since they burned us out I've seen so much more than I ever expected. The scope of their plans is daunting. I learned things that couldn't help but shake me up. I've been played like a chess piece. I've been moved around the board without any choice...and only the barest understanding." He stalled out, glaring at his inattentive audience. "I can't help but believe in extreme possibilities." Mulder stated. "But that resist or serve speech you subjected me to. After all that's happened between us, how can you expect me to take anything you tell me seriously? Whose side are you really on, Krycek?" The Agent straightened up in his seat.

By contrast, Alex slumped down. "The side you should hope and pray wins, Mulder. I've been taking care of you and Scully as best I can, Mulder, as best as the restraints I'm under allow. You may not see it, but I'm one of the only allies you have right now. "

"Alex Krycek, freedom fighter." Mulder said sarcastically. "Right."

"Now is not the time for this conversation, Mulder." Alex fiddled with the door latch. "Timing is not one of your strengths."

"And honesty is not one of yours." Mulder countered. "But evasion is. If you think I'm going to waste the time that you're trapped in my company while we go home...You're going to give me some answers."

"Shut up Fox." Alexei exploded. "Can't you ever just be fucking quiet and do as you're told. E"b tvoju mat'! I can't do this right now. You don't realise all the shit that I'm trying to juggle." Alexei's tone dripped venom. "Don't keep fucking pushing me." 

"You don't scare me Krycek." Mulder snapped back.

"I should." The Russian hissed. He looked back over his shoulder, his green eyes narrowed to slits, his expression feral.

Mulder fell silent, studying his opponent in a new light.

"Later..." Alex stated, soothed by the temporary compliance. "I promise, my nosy Fox. Very soon, just not today." His manner took on his customary oily flirt once more. "I'm not in the mood to expound on aliens for Victor, Mulder. Why don't you do it? It's your speciality after all."

"Aliens?" Victor asked. "As in illegal immigrants?"

"Extraterrestrials." Mulder corrected, watching the rear view for Victor's reaction.

"As in UFOs from outer space?" Victor winced.

"Scully and I have worked on the X-files...at the Bureau..." Mulder began, leaning forward to speak directly into Victor's ear.

Alex crossed his arms and stared out the window as Mulder explained.

||||||||||||||

Mulder's explanation continued on in fits and starts throughout the ride to the house, the wait for Steven, the trip to the airport and most of the check in procedures. Alexei listened in with only half an ear at the beginning. He knew most of the story and Mulder wasn't giving up any secrets. His covert concentration on the tale grew more intense when Mulder got to his last encounter with Gentry and the vaccination that the old man had given over to save Scully. It was fairly easy to hide his interest since Victor had taken the plane seat between Alex and Mulder.

Victor was proving himself to be a good audience. Only a few winces of disbelief and several leading questions disrupted his attention on the monologue. Victor's interest was slowly drawing everything Mulder was prepared to share out for Alex to hear. The Russian kept himself as unobtrusive as possible and listened in.

Mulder's honest wonder at the craft he saw in Antarctica made Alexei smile. By the time Alex had first met Fox Mulder that kind of delight at the unknown had almost faded from Mulder's personality. Alex had seen only the occasional, blindingly seductive, spark of it.

Mulder gradually wound down, settling back in his seat. "This is the point where most people contemplate looking up the phone number for the nearest mental institution." Mulder finished in a dry whisper.

"Actually..." Victor smiled. "I should think we reached that point over an hour ago."

"Yes, well, no one ever said my expectations were reasonable." Mulder allowed.

Victor looked sideways to Alex. "How much of this do you know?" Alexei shrugged crookedly. "Most of what Mulder told you."

"And more?" His twin prodded.

The grunt Alexei emitted was non-committal.

"Alex." Victor cautioned. "Don't stonewall me."

"Not now. Not here." Alexei closed his eyes in denial. "Not for Mulder, not for you. Not yet." He repeated.

"Alex, please."

"Nyet!" Alexei snapped. "Ni khuya, Viktor." The Russian crossed his good arm over the fake and huddled as far against the window as his seat allowed. " Poshe"l v pizdu, a to jebnu." 

Victor shook his head. "He's gone all Russian on us. That's the Alex equivalent of shutting his eyes and plugging his ears." Victor explained to Mulder. "It's immature and as annoying as hell." The last was spoken at a slightly louder level.

"How do you live with him?" Mulder glowered.

Victor rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alex never usually stays around long enough to wear past the 'we're so glad to see you' phase." Victor said. "That and...to be honest, Mac and I don't ask the tough questions and Li Ann's methods of information extraction...well...I'm not exactly sure how she handles Alex." A glance confirmed that Alex was still ignoring their existence. "When we land are you headed straight for home?" Victor asked.

"I suppose I should show up for work sometime this week." Mulder joked lamely.

Victor nodded. "We could meet later..." He began awkwardly. "Maybe you could free up some time next weekend."

Mulder's slight smile was grim. "Well, there were those three blonde playboy bunnies that have been leaving messages on my machine and that pesky presidential gala...but I could shake that all off."

"Saturday night?" Victor guessed.

"It's a date."

Alexei's dark head popped up at the last sentence. His upper lip curled.

Victor consciously ignored his twin. "Where do you live, Mulder?"

"Alexandria, near DC" Mulder said. "But, no offence Victor, considering who you look like...it would be best if you kept well clear of my place."

"Neutral ground then?" Victor suggested.

"Starbucks?"

Victor grimaced. "Rooker's cut. It's a billiards bar in Atlantic City...south end. I've done some business meetings there."

"Bad idea, brother of mine." Alex whispered softly.

Victor shot Alex only a brief glance. "This has nothing to do with you." He explained gently.

Alexei's eyes were cold. "Don't count on that. Talk to Li Ann."

"Tell me yourself." Victor dared.

"Nyet. Li Ann." Alex hunched back in on himself once more.

Victor thumped his head back into the padding of his seat. "What the hell are we doing?" He hissed. 

Mulder's bottom lip pushed out. "We don't have to."

"Rooker's cut, Saturday at nine." Victor's tone was firm. "Do you want directions?"

"I'll find it." Mulder assured him.

Alex sneered but said nothing further the rest of the flight.

||||||||||||||||||||^

When Alexei and all his housemates got together they usually ended up gathering in Victor's apartment. For some reason Victor's place seemed to have the aura of a family home about it that the others' lacked. It was interesting to note that Li Ann and Mac seemed to be waiting in Mac's minimalist living room rather than Li Ann's clean elegance when the twins arrived home. At least that's what the light spilling out the top floor windows suggested.

Alex parked the rental behind the car that they had searched for in the New York airport parking lot. Between the glow of the windows and the returned vehicle Alex and Victor knew Li Ann and Mac were already home.

"Are you coming in?" Victor asked his twin, releasing his seat belt.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Alexei pushed his door carefully open. "I've got nothing pressing...and overdue for a session with Li Ann." The Russian jested. He pulled open the back door and scooped up the briefcase he had borrowed from Steven. It held only a few odds and ends.

Victor mirrored the action, retrieving his duffel bag. His green eyes watched as Alex locked up the car and stashed the keys. "You going to stay awhile?"

They paced up the wide sidewalk to the front door. Victor pulled ahead, digging out his house keys. Steps squeaked under their combined weight.

"I suppose, if work will leave me alone for a few days." Alex caught the door after Victor unlocked and opened it. "I'd rather you stayed away from my Fox." Alex stalled in the doorway, his gaze wandering down the half-lit street. 

Victor hiked up the shoulder strap of his duffel into a more comfortable position. "He's not your Fox, Alex." Victor kept his voice soothing and non-threatening. "Your lover is waiting upstairs." He reminded the other. "I don't think Mulder wants you Alex." Victor continued mildly.

"You don't know anything about it Victor." Alex snapped defensively. "We've got history. He wants me. He's just so fucking repressed."

Victor sighed. "Compared to you Alex, everyone in North America is repressed." His head shook. "If I meet Mulder..." Victor stepped into the stairwell. "What are you going to do?" The question was meticulously intoned to avoid it sounding anything like a challenge.

Alexei brushed past. "I don't know." He padded up the stairs. "Anyone...anyone at all but you...I'd slit their throat." The threat hung in the air as Alex ascended.

Victor swore to himself and followed. At the peak of the stairs Mac's apartment door opened. Victor sped up.

Li Ann had drawn Alex into the apartment and her embrace. Their foreheads pressed together and her hand cupped Alexei's jaw. "We were worried about you two." Heavily lashed eyes raised and Li Ann opened the circle of her arms to welcome Victor into the hug.

Victor dropped his bag on the landing and shifted forward. Dark lips pressed to his cheek as he joined them.

"I'm glad you're home safe." Li Ann murmured against his rough cheek. Her body moved, releasing Alex and pressing into Victor, a smooth exchange.

Alexei turned, looking over to where Mac waited by the wide, dark windows. "Hey baby." Alex peered up through heavy lashes. "Mind if I crash here for a couple of nights?"

Mac's hands were thrust deep into his pockets. "Stay the rest of your life, my Demon." He invited.

"I'm not really the marrying kind." Alexei joked.

At the entrance Li Ann eased Victor out the door and closed it behind them.

"You're not laughing." Alex looked over Mac's shoulder and out the window at the city's lights.

Mac crossed the room to stand right in front of his lover. Long fingers lifted to touch Alexei's nipple ring through the cotton of his shirt. He let the reminder of his home piercing speak for itself.

Alex arched into the fingertip caress with a breathy sigh. Mac's lips brushed the other's small nose.

"I love you." Mac whispered.

Alex stole a kiss. "Sweet baby." Alexei's thumb raised to stroke under Mac's ear. "I love you too."

"Liar." Mac accused sadly.

Alexei shrugged. He hooked his artificial arm around Mac's narrow waist and tugged their hips into contact. "Does it matter?"

Mac's brow furrowed. "Yes." He grated out. "...but not that much."

"Liar." Alex returned the accusation. He pressed for another kiss to avoid more words, opening his mouth in invitation.

When the kisses gave way to panting Mac broke the clinch. He rested his hands on Alex's broad shoulders and pressed down. The Russian resisted the physical command long enough to make Mac snarl. Mac pushed harder.

Alexei's smirk was as clear as saying 'you can only dominate me because I let you'.

"You're in a mood." Mac growled.

Alex nipped at his lover's cheek. "What are you going to do about it?" He taunted. "Spank me?" Jade fire burned in Alexei's eyes, challenging.

One of Mac's hands gave up on pushing. His fingers skimmed up Alex's throat and wove into the hair behind Alexei's right ear. He kissed the path his fingertips had taken, reverently breathing in the scent of leather and sweat. "You need another piercing." Mac teased his lover's lobe with one fingernail. "I want to get you something long and dangling that I can use as a leash." A handful of blackish-brown hair was seized. Mac pulled back admiring the way the other's neck arched. He then planted a kiss on the underside of Alexei's chin. "Bedroom. Now." Mac ordered. "And if...Alexei my love...if you make me happy, you'll get your spanking."

Alex giggled, a strangely childish noise from a man his age, and rubbed his body obscenely against the other man. "And if I don't behave myself, Daddy?"

Mac didn't dare let himself react to word 'Daddy'. It was just one more odd curlicue in Alexei's twisted psyche. "You know where the door is, brat." Mac threatened unconvincingly.

Alex pulled away, leaving a few strands of hair in Mac's grip. "I'll go lay out the toys." The Russian headed for the bedroom door, shaking off his leather jacket as he went.

Mac delayed long enough to lock the stairway door followed.

||||||||||||||||||||^

  
Milk and cookies time...

Translations:  

    
    
    pok gai                        Cantonese    asshole
    tset ha                        Cantonese    stupid fool
    Potomu chto ya lubitv ti       Russian      Because I love you. 
    Mo'i pizdoi nakrylsja          Russian      I'm out of whack. (I think)
    connasse                       French       cunt, bitch, etc
    Sans deconner!                 French       No shit!
    putain                         French       bloody hell!, fucking hell!
    Khue"vye den'ki nastali.       Russian      Bad days have come.
    e"b tvoju mat'                 Russian      fuck you!
    Khue"vye den'ki nastali.       Russian      Bad days have come.
    e"b tvoju mat'                 Russian      fuck you!
    ni khuya                       Russian      No way!
    poshe"l v pizdu, a to jebnu"   Russian      Fuck off or I'll kick your ass

 


End file.
